Diseases, diseases
by DangoCorn
Summary: Kaya, Usopp's old friend in East Blue, gets increasingly ill. But the Mugiwara crew are too far from there to sail back. After finding a faster way to go back, the crew is separated into two groups. Zoro, Robin, and Chopper and Usopp go off to East Blue, hoping to get there to help Kaya. The rest of the crew stays behind, waiting for their return.
1. Nami, stop getting sick!

Chapter 1 (Robin's point of view)

After the event in Enies Lobby, the crew and I became closer. Nami, mostly, felt the need to share her love for shopping with me. I, however, wasn't as fond of shopping for clothes as much as I was of being in a library or a bookstore. Still, to spend time doing something my nakama liked to do, I didn't say anything. In fact, I thought of trying to introduce Nami to some historical books I thought were especially interesting but, knowing Nami, she would probably politely pretend to be interested but never read it. Sanji's compliments seemed to double, and Chopper shared more of his books with me. After Brook joined us, he occasionally sat with me while he drank his tea and cracked a few of his jokes which, even though he's told them quite a number of times, still amused me. Franky and Usopp, even if they did so rarely, explained their new inventions to me. Luffy, however, was the same as always. Asking me to use my devil fruit power to entertain him or grab him food from the kitchen. As for Zoro, well, you could say I felt much more accepted by him.

"Oh oh! Robin! Look, let's go into this store," Nami pointed to yet another clothing shop. I nodded and followed her. The rest of the crew was all over this island, where we had stopped to restock on food. Sanji and Franky were food shopping. Chopper, Zoro and Usopp were assigned to stay guard on the Sunny, and the rest of the crew was screwing around.

Nami flipped through the displayed clothes, complimenting some and bad mouthing others. After picking out what she liked, she'd dash into a changing room and come out to ask my opinion. I always replied saying it look nice on her.

"Rooobin!" Nami wailed. "Speak your mind, you can't seriously like every single thing I wear!"

True. I considered Nami's feelings too much. But I preferred it that way. I simply gave her a slight laugh as a response. It seemed to slightly annoy her, but she let it go. I admired Nami for how honest she was about her feelings, and she would have the guts to deal with any kind of situation that bothered her. If Sanji said something perverted, she'd hit him. I'd simply laugh it off. If Zoro wouldn't wake up while they worked, she'd scold him. I'd let it be and do the work myself. In a way, I wondered if that was a weakness of mine. Do I ignore things like that too easily?

Nami bought the clothes and we went out. We were holding loads of bags. Nami groaned and wished Sanji was around for him to hold them for us. We walked for a while, and suddenly she turned to me.

"Let's go somewhere you'd like to go, Robin," Nami said. That took me by surprise. I said it was okay and that we can go back to the Sunny since we were overloaded by bags, but she insisted. We headed to a bookstore we had passed earlier, and once we were there, I dropped all the bags I was holding and immediately started scanning the books on the shelves. Nami laughed, commenting on how "geeky" I was. I stopped when I saw one that told about islands in the new world. That was our crew's goal, to get to the next half of the grand line. I shut it closed after a while and decided to buy a book for Chopper. I picked out a book about herbs and natural treatments. As I was about to purchase them, I caught sight of a cookbook out of the corner of my eye.

"Hmm," I mumbled. Sanji would be overjoyed if I bought that for him. Even though he doesn't need one, the thought was what counted. And I believed he could benefit from it. Once we were out and on our way to the Sunny, Nami suddenly tumbled over.

"Nami?!" I yelled, trying to get her to gain her balance back. "What's the matter?"

"Ah…sorry," she said, smiling weekly. "I'm…dizzy."

Using my Hana Hana no mi power, I held the rest of the bags and helped her walk. Once we got back to the ship, I called out to the members left to guard the ship. Usopp peered down.

"Oi! What happened?!" he shouted, helping us onto the ship. We called Chopper over to take a look at Nami. The only other time one of our crewmates had gotten sick, was when Nami apparently got bitten by a bug, but this time we had Chopper to fix things. It was a relief. I explained what happened, and we moved Nami to her bed. He examined her and then nodded, identifying the cause.

"It's nothing serious," he said. I let out a sigh of relief. "But she's gonna need a lot of rest, and when Sanji returns, we'll ask him to make something warm for her to eat.

"And Robin," he said, handing me a bottle of medicine. "Nami's stubborn. This one has a very strong taste. Please make sure she takes it."

I nodded and thanked him. The rest of the day, I spent my time sitting down on my bed beside Nami's. I was reading the book I'd gotten from the book store. It had lots of information about the small islands that were in the new world, many of which had different climates. I got to one that apparently wasn't visited by many sailors, and was avoided. I was about to read what it said about it when Sanji burst into the bedroom.

"WHERE'S MY NAMII-SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" he wailed, rushing to Nami's side.

"Sanji!" I whispered, putting a finger to my lips. "Shhh."

Sanji's expression showed sadness and disappointment. I smiled at him and asked him if he could make her something warm to eat as Chopper instructed.

"Haaai!" he said, lower this time, and walked out. Nami woke up, and stirred to face me.

"Nami," I said, giving her a smile. "You must take this medicine. Here."

She looked at me and groaned. After finally sitting up and plugging her nose, she swallowed a spoonful of the medicine.

"UGHHGHGHHH! It tastes horrible!" she yelled, getting up. "_CHOPPER!_"

"Nami! Don't take it out on Chopper-san. You know very well most medicines aren't pleasant."

She ignored me and stormed off. "OI! CHOPPER!" I heard her yell. I laughed, glad her energy was back. After a while, Chopper came, in his human form, holding Nami. He had tears in his eyes.

"She…" he said, sniffling, "She scolded me. But then she got dizzy again. Make sure she doesn't get up again like that until she's rested another two or three days, please."

Poor Chopper. After setting Nami down on her bed, Chopper turned back to his smaller form, and rubbed his eyes. I picked him up and put him on my lap.

"Nami can be so mean," he said.

I stroked his back and smiled. Sanji walked in with a tray of food for Nami, and immediately his face turned puppy-like.

"Robin-chwaan!" he whined. "Will you stroke _my_ back?"

Chopper hopped off my lap and hurried Sanji over to Nami's side. He set the tray beside her and led Sanji out of the room.

…..

When the day turned to night, the rest of the crew finally came back. Luffy immediately went to Nami and scolded her.

"Oi Nami!" he yelled. "Stop getting sick!"

"I CAN'T CONTROL IT!" she shrieked and summoned up enough energy to kick her captain. Sanji walked in next and shouted at his captain for making Nami angry. He said dinner was ready and to gather in the kitchen. I asked Nami if she wanted to come, but she said she wasn't hungry and would rather get some sleep.

Before leaving the room, I remembered bringing the books I bought for Chopper and Sanji with me. I walked in the kitchen and everyone else had already started eating.

"Good evening, Robin-chwan!" Sanji cheerfully greeted, leading me to a seat.  
"Good evening!" I said, smiling. Everyone was hogging down the food, especially Luffy. I sat there eating my share of the food, blankly staring at the wall. I closed my eyes and a memory of Saul laughing flashed in my mind. I smiled. After everyone was done eating, I followed Chopper to his room and gave him the book. His face lit up and a grin spread across his face.

"You've…made me so…happy!" he said, starting to cry. "Thank you, Robin!"

After talking to him about the book I bought for a while, I headed to give Sanji his book. He was doing the dishes.

"Robin-chan!" He seemed surprised to see me. "What can I do for you? A cup of coffee, perhaps?"

"Oh no, nothing at all," I said, handing him the book. "I thought this might interest you."

He took it from me and smiled widely.

"ROBIN-CHAN! DOES THIS MEAN YOU LOVE ME?" he said, his hands clasped together hopefully.

I laughed and said I hope he liked it. I finally made it back to my room, where Nami was sleeping. After an hour or two, I had to wake her up to make her take the medicine. She was extremely unwilling to at first, but then gave in, cursed a few times, then went back to sleep. I wasn't much of a sleeper at all, so after everyone had gone to bed, I walked out of our room and onto the deck. The memory of Saul returned to me. It was happy, but it made me sad. I remembered how he told me to laugh every time I felt sad. And it was quite a weird way to laugh, too.

I slowly smiled, giving in to the temptation to imitate his laugh.

"De rish shi shi shi shi shi!" My imitation was pretty bad, but it was the first time I'd done it since I was a child. "De rish shi shi shi shi shi!"

I felt a bit ridiculous, but happy. I did it a few more times until I ended up really laughing. I heard someone move near me. Immediately my stomach turned. _Whoever it was probably heard me making these weird sounds_, I thought.

With a feeling of dread, I turned to face the person. It was Zoro. He was the one who usually kept watch at night. One of his eyebrows was raised. Was that amusement in his eyes?

I waited.

"The weather's nice at night," I stated, turning back to the serious Robin he knew I was. Slowly I headed to my room, feeling utterly embarrassed, but I wasn't a blusher at all so it didn't show. Something I was thankful for. Knowing myself and Zoro, this issue wouldn't be mentioned again.

I opened the book I'd been reading earlier and flipped to the page I was on last. Suddenly wanting a cup of coffee to drink while I read, I headed to the kitchen. I turned on the coffee machine and rested my back against the counter. I held the book in one hand and stroked my bangs with the other. _An island where its snow burned instead of froze._ Although that sounded mindboggling, I didn't expect any less from the islands in the new world. That's an enough reason to avoid going there. I flipped through and read about more islands. I got to Punk Hazard. An island half frozen, half burned. _Hmm…_the coffee was ready. I took the mug and walked out. Zoro was still on watch. I stood in front of the kitchen door for a while.

What do my crewmates think about?

Luffy. Gee...food? Fooling around? Playing with Usopp and Chopper? Protecting us? Having an adventure? Becoming pirate king?

Chopper. Books? New treatments? Being complimented? Having the responsibility of healing us? Finding the medicine that cures all diseases?

Usopp. Inventions? Becoming braver? Shooting?

Franky. Taking care of the Sunny? Making things? Cola? His hair?

Brook. Tea? Laboon? Music? More skull jokes?

Nami. Money? Maps? Making sure we get to places? Predicting the weather? Clothes?

Sanji. Ladies? Ladies…ladies…I frowned. _Robin. Be realistic. That can't possibly be all that he thinks about._ Cooking? Recipes? Ladies? _It popped up again_.

Zoro. Becoming the world's greatest swordsman? Sake? Sleep? Training?

Those were all the obvious things. I sometimes wished I knew more about them. Perhaps their past. Or about their hometowns. Since I didn't have a hometown, I was especially interested in theirs. I took a sip of my coffee. It was too strong.


	2. A message for Usopp

Chapter 2 (Zoro's point of view)

I felt someone kick me in my side. I grunted and opened one eye to see who it was. _Damn cook_.

"Get up, Marimo," he said, breathing in smoke from his cigarette. "We've got trouble."

I got up and yawned again, then followed him to the kitchen where everyone sat around Usopp. I leaned on the wall and waited for them to explain what was going on. When Chopper moved aside, I saw Usopp's face clearly. He'd been crying. Chopper came over to me.

"We received a message this morning," he explained. "It said that Kaya's health was declining. She was Usopp's friend back in his hometown. She'd been sick ever since Usopp had known her, but it had gotten to the point where she could hardly speak."

Luffy looked worried. "Oi, Usopp, do you want us to turn back to your hometown for a while?"

We were far away from East Blue, but I knew Luffy would be willing to do anything for his nakama. I waited for a response.

"How?!" Usopp shouted. "East Blue isn't anywhere near us!"

Everyone kept silent. Luffy seemed confused, not knowing what to do. Robin spoke next.

"Why don't we split in groups and go around the island to see if there's a faster way to get there?" she suggested. The crew looked at one another, and since no one else had any other ideas, they shrugged, agreeing. We split into two groups. Nami and Sanji stayed behind. I ended up with Usopp and Brook.

"Saanjiii! Make us some bentos!" Luffy cried. Our group left before anyone else's. Each group had a denden mushi in case they found anything. Usopp walked ahead of us, mumbling things to himself.

"Poor Usopp-san," Brook said, sighing. "My heart aches for him. Even though…I don't have a heart! Yohohoho!"

This wasn't the time for his damn jokes. Usopp had insisted we leave right away, and we left on empty stomachs. We walked into stores, talked to the owners who instructed us to other shops, and walked out. The routine was repeated a number of times until our denden mushi rang. Brook answered.

"Hello?" he said. I could hear Luffy's voice. He seemed excited.

"MEET US AT THE SUNNY!" he shouted and hung up.

We called Usopp over since he was far ahead of us and we headed back to the Sunny. A humungous bird sat beside our ship. Usopp's face lit up.

"USOPP! LOOK!" Luffy exclaimed, laughing. "We found a place that rented birds like these!"

"WOOAH!" Usopp cried, stroking the birds' feathers. "How much did you pay?"

Franky laughed nervously. "50,000 beli per person riding."

"AHAHAHA! NAMI'S GONNA KILL US!" Luffy said, still laughing. Robin smiled.

"Of course, we can't all go," Robin said. "We can't leave the Sunny here. How about we draw strings?"

Everyone agreed. But other than Usopp, they decided before doing so that Chopper would go with him. His medical knowledge could help Kaya. Franky would stay on the ship. Nami was out of the question. Two more people would go.

Luffy, Sanji, Brook, and Robin and I were left. Usopp held the strings, and each of us pulled. I got one with red on the tip of it, which meant I would go. I looked to see who else got it. Robin.

"AWWWWWWWWH!" Luffy whined. "I WANNA RIDE THE BIRD, TOO!"

"Better take care of our lady, you hear?" Sanji said, flicking his cigarette.

"Tch." _Shitty cook. Ordering me around._ After packing up and making sure we had a map, we got on the bird. Having Chopper would also help us to communicate with the bird. Luffy was slumping on the side of the ship, moaning.

"I wanna gooooooo!" he said.

"Bye bye, minna!" Chopper waved frantically. "We'll be back as fast as we can!"

"See ya!" Usopp said. "Thanks, everyone!"

Robin was still inside explaining things to Nami. Once she was out, she got on the bird with us. I gave them a slight wave and we were off.

Chopper spoke to the bird, explaining to it the situation. I took out the map and slumped back, looking at it. I nodded a few times and pointed to my right.

"That way," I said.

Everyone stared at me. Robin calmly took the map from me and observed it for a while. She smiled and shook her head.

"It's that way, Zoro," she said, pointing to my left. Usopp chuckled.

"Psh, whatever," I said, closing my eyes.

"Ok, he understands!" Chopper said, taking out a few bentos from his bag. "Wanna eat?"

After eating, I fell into a snooze. A scream woke me up. Everyone became alert. Wait…where was Chopper?

"MINNAAAA!" He yelled. We peered over and saw him hanging from the bird's foot.

"How'd you get there?!" I yelled, starting to make my way down the bird. Robin stopped me.

"I'll handle it," she said, crossing her arms. "Cien…fluer!"

Hands bloomed from the bird's foot, picking up Chopper and dropping him beside me.

"Thank…thank you!" he said, breathing heavily.

"Klutz," Usopp said. Chopper seemed hurt.

"Oi oi," I said, sitting cross-legged. We all knew Chopper was sensitive. And having heard that from one of his closest friends in the crew would surely hurt him. Usopp was acting like a grouch, but I couldn't blame him for it. Robin seemed to sense the tension, so by using her devil fruit power, hands bloomed from Chopper's sides and tickled him. He immediately started to laugh, screaming for her to stop. Usopp glanced to see what was going on, but turned to face front again without showing any interest.

It took us more than eight hours to spot another island. We decided to stop for a while for the bird to rest, and to restock on food and such. I stayed behind with Usopp on the bird while Robin and Chopper went to search for a town.

"Dammit…" Usopp whispered to himself. "Why'd we have to stop?!"

"I get you're mad, but get a grip. Consider everyone else's needs," I said, yawning.

Usopp turned to me angrily. "YOU NEVER HAD THIS HAPPEN TO SOMEONE DEAR TO YOU!"

"Not exactly," I said, thinking of Kuina. Although I dreaded sharing a depressing story like that, I did so anyway to make him understand everyone dealt with shit before. "I had a friend back when I was a kid named Kuina. We made a promise to each other that one of us would become the best swordsman in the world, but soon after that she died. Not to mention everything else that happened with our crewmates. Like Nami or Robin."

Usopp went silent for a while. He sighed and lay back. "Okay. I'm sorry."

After about three to four hours, we spotted Robin and Chopper walking back. We noticed that Robin had Chopper slung over her shoulder while she carried everything. Once she got to where we were, she explained that he couldn't take the heat of the island.

_Huh_. I took a bottle of water and dumped it on him.

"Awh," Robin said.

Chopper fell off her shoulder, startled. After shaking off the water, he glared at me.

"Oi, Zoro!" he yelled. I chuckled slightly. Chopper showed us everything they'd gotten. Other than food and drinks, he picked up a few party hats.

"Party hats?" I said sarcastically.

"To help with the mood," Robin explained, laughing in amusement. Chopper gave me a yellow one with blue stars. _As if I was going to wear it. _I set it aside. Usopp wasn't willing to wear it either. Usually he'd join in on these silly things with Luffy and Chopper. Again, Chopper seemed disappointed. While Robin and Chopper wore theirs, it wasn't helping the "mood" since two of us weren't wearing ours.

I groaned and reluctantly put mine on. Immediately Chopper and Robin clasped their hands over their mouths, trying to hide their laughter.

"_Geez_," I said, looking away. _And here I was trying to make the moods-oh wait it worked._

Usopp, apparently giving into the temptation to look over to see me, also ended up trying to hold in his laughter. _Nope. I wasn't gonna sit here listening to this._ I got up, snatched a hat from Chopper, and forcefully put it on Usopp's head.

"Hey!" he yelled, still laughing.

"My my," Robin said, looking at me. "You've turned soft!"

_Whatever._ Robin and Chopper climbed back up on the bird. We would stay the night and fly again in the morning. All of us were tired, especially our source of transportation.


	3. I'll get us back at any cost!

Chapter 3 (Nami's point of view)

_What is that noise? Luffy? Gee, why did he have to be so loud! And that music…Brook playing his violin? At a time like this? I was sick, for God's sake!_

"OOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" I shrieked. I got out of bed and flung the door open. Luffy was lying down on the floor, whining. Brook was looking out onto the ocean, playing his violin. Franky was showing off his _Superrrrr_ moves, apparently trying to cheer Luffy up. Sanji was nowhere to be seen. Not caring that I looked awful, lying in bed for the past few days, I slowly walked towards Brook. I clenched my fist on the way, and once I got to him, I threw a punch that sent him flying across the deck and into the ocean. Luffy and Franky sat up to see what happened.

"NAMI WHAT DID YOU DO?! HE'S GONNA DIE!" Luffy shrieked, and forgetting that he too ate a devil fruit, he jumped into the sea.

"Idiots!" Franky stated, jumping in after them. Sanji walked out of the kitchen and came running down the stairs.

"Did they do anything to you, Nami-san?!" he asked worriedly. "Your eyes are puffed! Shall I get you something cold to drink to freshen up your beautiful face?"

I turned over to him and gave a look that made him back off.

"YEAH MY EYES ARE PUFFED! I KEEP WAKING UP FROM EVERYONE'S NOISE! AND NO I DON'T WANT A COLD DRINK, I NEED MY MEDICINE! NOW DO ME A FAVOR AND DON'T LET THESE YAPPERS WAKE ME UP AGAIN!" I yelled and marched back into the room. I took my medicine, which tasted awful. It made me wish I accepted Sanji's offer of a cold drink. I felt bad for yelling at him. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I took a warm bath which made me feel much better. After changing, I got out. Luffy and Brook were lying on the grass, soaked. Franky was drying himself off. When Luffy finally gained consciousness again, he scowled at me.

"Nami! Don't go doing that all the time!" he said, shaking his hat so it could dry.

"Then don't be so noisy when someone's tryna sleep!" I said irritably. I walked into the kitchen and found Sanji making supper.

"Good evening, Nami-san!" he said cheerfully.

"Good evening, Sanji-kun," I said, sitting at the table. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Don't worry about it at all," he said, his cheerful tone increasing. "Robin gave me a recipe book, so in honor of that, I'll make you a dessert from it!"

"Sounds good!" I said, relieved that _someone_ was a bit sane since Robin wasn't around to be that someone.

"Oi, Sanji, I want some, too!" Luffy burst into the kitchen, which meant he heard our conversation. Brook walked in next, with a bump on his head.

"My dear Nami," he said, sitting down across from me. "Why in the world would you punch me like that?"

"I was irritated because you and that idiot woke me up."

"Yohohoho! My bad, my bad," he said. It'd been a day since Usopp and the others left. _I wonder how long it would take them to get there..._

Luffy slumped down on a chair. "Are we gonna stay here until they come back?!"

"Well we can't go to any other island until they do," Sanji said, placing the food he had prepared into the oven.

"I'm bored!" Luffy whined. "Chopper and Usopp would be playing with me now!"

Luffy's whining and howling about how he should have gone since he was the captain and how bored he was went on and on until Sanji brought food. That shut him up.

Suddenly the Sunny swayed, making us fall over.

"Eh," I said, rubbing my head as I got up. "What was that?"

We all walked out and found three marine ships surrounding our ship, bombing us.

"EYYAAA!" I shrieked, pushing Sanji in front of me.

"Gomu gomu no…FUUSEN!" Luffy filled up with an incredible amount of air, and because he was made of rubber, when the bombs hit him, they simply flew straight back at the marines. They were starting to board our ship. Sanji, who was one of the crew members that hadn't eaten a devil fruit, nor used a weapon, was easily kicking them off into the water. Brook used his sword-cane to slice up them up. Franky used his arms to shoot bullets at the other ships.

_Dammit, Nami_. I pulled out my climatact and went for a marine.

"Lightning…tempo!" I said loudly. A bouquet of flowers spouted out of the end of my weapon. _Ugh, not again! I thought I had full control. _The marine looked at me and laughed, charging at me with his sword. I dodged it, rolling onto the ground. I went for the attack again. _Phew_. Little black clouds made their way out and quickly turned into a big storm cloud. I gave him a smirk.

"Clouds…?" he said, looking flustered. He shook his head and stormed at me again. I used my climatact to stop his sword, but his attack didn't last long. Lightning started forming from the cloud and struck him. Black smoke escaped his mouth, and he fell back.

I gave myself a satisfied nod and turned, seeing another dozen marines running towards me. _Okay, time to freak out. _I screamed and ran away from them. I started working on my attack again as I ran, and when I was about to shoot out the clouds, I saw Sanji…_ (was he on fire?) _running after the marines that were following me.

"DON'T TOUCH MY NAMI-SAAAAN!" he shouted, throwing kicks crazily until they were all wiped out.

"Are you okay, my lovely Nami-san?" he asked when he was done. I nodded and thanked him.

"At this rate, we can't stay here," I said worriedly, then looked over at Franky. "We need a cup de burst to get us out of here!"

Franky hurried down the Sunny to fill up the tank with fuel. Luffy was still attacking anyone that came near the ship, but looked back long enough to see me.

"What about Usopp and the rest?!" he yelled, turning back to a couple of marines that had snuck onto the ship.

"For now we just need to get ourselves out of here," I said, pausing. "We'll come back!"

I wasn't sure of what I was saying. We were in the grand line, so there was no telling whether we'd end up back here or not. _No. I'll get us back here at any cost._

Franky came out and went to the steering wheel. "Hold on!" he yelled, pulling the lift that made a cup de burst. I held onto the railing as the Sunny flew off into the sky, leaving the confused marines behind. Luffy was pushing down on his hat to make sure it didn't fall off, laughing hysterically. _He was so easily amused._

When we finally landed, the island was nowhere to be found.

"WOOO! AGAIN! AGAIN, FRANKY!" Luffy shouted as he got up on his feet. I sighed, looking at my log pose.

"Listen, minna," I said. "We're going to sail to the next island, and search for a log pose that could lead us back to the island we were on. We can't simply turn back because that's not the way the grand line works. Agreed?"

"Oi, Nami, I'm the captain!" Luffy protested, raising his arms. "I say, TURN BACK TO THE ISLAND!"

Sanji kicked our captain's head. "Nami-san's the navigator here! Like she said, the grand line doesn't work like that. We could get lost if we don't sail to the next island."

Luffy pouted and mumbled to himself.

….

_Hello C:! And those were the first 3 chapters of my first one piece fanfiction. The chapters are a bit short, but I hope they're still enjoyable! I'd appreciate reviews, especially since this is my first! Thank you 8D!_


	4. Oi, Usopp! Get a grip!

Chapter 4 (Robin's point of view)

"Come on, come on, we need to get going," Usopp woke us up early the next morning. It was obvious he hadn't slept at all and was anxious to leave as soon as possible. We didn't object. Chopper woke the bird up and we were off.

"Oi, did you guys get any sake?" Zoro said, seeming upset.

"No," I said.

"_Is that what you're worried about?_" Usopp mumbled to himself, rolling his eyes.

Chopper also seemed grumpy, which wasn't like him. I knew things were hard at the time, but the atmosphere was getting too depressing, even for me. I knew not to talk yet, though. It wouldn't do any good.

The air felt very good after a long, windless, hot night. I took a little rubber band out of the bag I packed my things in and tied my hair up. It wasn't something I usually did, but it wasn't comfortable having my hair fly over my face from the wind.

Chopper came over, sat beside me, and looked up at me. "You look nice, Robin!"

I smiled at him, and gave his hat a gentle pat. "Thank you, Chopper-san."

Zoro, who was lying back with his eyes closed, suddenly jerked up, taking hold of his katana. I took that as a cue and crossed my hands, ready to attack. Zoro tilted his head to the side and looked down. Chopper seemed confused.

He got up. "There's a pirate ship under us."

We all looked down and there sailed an extremely large pirate ship. We saw a bomb flying towards us.

"OI, BIRD, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Usopp yelled, but it was too late. The bomb hit the bird's foot. It shrieked in pain, trying to maintain its balance.

"_No no, please not now,_" Usopp said to himself. I looked over at Zoro, who had already been looking at me. I nodded, understanding what he wanted me to do. I crossed my arms again and made a rope of hands leading down to the ship below us. Zoro started climbing down. The bird was wobbling and as much as I tried keeping my balance, I couldn't. I ended up falling over, which led to the disappearance of the hands that had emerged from the bird. Zoro, who had only climbed half way down and had nothing else to hold on to, ended up falling. I quickly regained my balance, but was too late when I tried to recreate the rope. He had already landed in the sea. Chopper came to me, asking me to help him get to the bird's foot so he could take a look at it. I looked back and forth between the sea and Chopper.

"Wait, Chopper," I said, blooming an eye onto the ship below us to see if I could spot Zoro. It was my responsibility after all that he had fallen. I couldn't get my hands into the sea though, since it would drain out my energy. I finally saw a green-haired head appear. After making sure he was able to get on the ship, I went back to give my attention to Chopper. I helped him get down to the bird's foot. Fortunately the bird was still flying, but in obvious pain. Chopper asked me to hand him his bag, which he fumbled through until he found white cloth to wrap the bird's foot with. He gestured for me to bring him back up, then crawled over to the bird's face and talked to him for a while.

I noticed Usopp simply sitting on the far left of the bird, doing nothing. Although that slightly bothered me, I said nothing and turned my attention back to the ship below us. I thought of going down to help Zoro, but apparently he was done. And it looked like he'd been done for quite a while, since he was just leaning on the mass of the ship comfortably. I couldn't help but let out a slight laugh at that.

I created a rope of hands again down to the ship, and got Zoro back up. He was dripping wet. Chopper handed him a little blanket he brought along since we hadn't thought of bringing towels. The bird seemed to be doing okay again, since he no longer tilted back and forth as much. Usopp still sat there, motionless.

Zoro's face registered irritation after taking one look at Usopp. After drying himself off, he handed the blanket back to Chopper, and settled himself more comfortably.

"Oi," Zoro said to Usopp, who didn't seem to notice. "OI!"

Usopp turned his head slightly towards Zoro, without looking at him.

"Since you wanna get to your friend as fast as possible, you'd better help out in situations like this."

Usopp responded to Zoro with an annoyed "whatever", which only made him more irritated. Zoro got up, walked over to Usopp, and held him by his collar.

"O-oi…guys, please…" Chopper stammered. Zoro's displeased expression was rather harsh.

"Look," Zoro said, turning Usopp's head towards Chopper. "That deer's obviously been hurt ever since yesterday, trying to cheer up your sorry ass. And you haven't even taken the time to apologize."

Then he turned Usopp's head towards me. "And that woman ended cheering him up instead."

Then he turned Usopp's head towards himself. "And I've been watching this nonsense happen, waiting for you to make a move. Do we have to knock the lesson into you every time?"

Usopp showed an angry, frustrated, and guilty expression. He fidgeted away from Zoro and turned away.

"Just give me some time," he said. Zoro scratched the side of his forehead and sat back down. Although the way Zoro approached the situation was a bit harsh, I appreciated it. I'd been thinking of a way to talk to Usopp, but I doubt it would've affected him as much as the way Zoro did it. I looked over at Chopper, who had an emotional face. I patted his back a few times then glanced at Zoro. He was looking at the bird's head as if in deep thought, but then yawned and closed his eyes. Then I remembered I hadn't apologized for dropping him into the water. Chopper crawled over to Zoro and comforted himself on his leg, which startled him.

"Oi," he said, looking over at Chopper. "Just because that woman said I've turned soft doesn't mean I really have."

Chopper nodded a few times, but seemed too exhausted to care what Zoro was saying. Zoro didn't seem to mind very much, so he just put his head back to get more sleep. _He never seems to get enough of it_.

"I'm sorry for causing you to fall into the water," I said. "I lost my balance."

He let out a _mmm_ with a nod.

….

_Another_ seven to eight hours passed on the bird. I felt concerned about the poor thing, who kept flying nonstop. I came closer to its neck and stroked it.

"Thank you, bird-san," I said to it. It let out a loud chirp, which caused the two sleeping boys to wake up. Zoro groaned, Chopper whined.

"Oh…my bad," I said, laughing. Usopp, who'd been sitting speechless since Zoro spoke to him, finally turned around and faced us. We stared at him.

He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

We waited, expecting more.

"Being the negative person I am, I'm only thinking about how bad it could be and what could happen to Kaya," he said, finally. "I'm sorry for acting like a grouch. But I'll be fine."

He looked straight at Chopper this time and put his hands on his hips. "After all…I _am_ CAPTAIN…USOPP!"

Chopper lit up and jumped on Usopp's face, laughing. I could still see Usopp wasn't feeling as well as he was trying to act, but for him to do that for Chopper was very nakama-like of him. Zoro nodded, and gave Usopp a slight smile. The tension subsided.

"Robin? How long will it take us to get there?" Chopper asked. I thought about it for a while. _On the merry, it took us months to finally get to Water 7. When switching to the Sunny, which was faster, it took us a little less than a month to get to Thriller Bark. But now that we're travelling by bird, it would take less time to get back there because of its amazing speed. So to put it approximately, I'd say…_

_"_A little more than a month," I finally said. All of them stared at me, wide-eyed. I stared back at them.

"THAT'S WAY TOO LONG!" Usopp yelled, throwing his hands up. Chopper agreed. Zoro snored.

"What were you expecting?" I asked, taking out a book.

"How could you be so calm?!" both of them cried. I laughed and turned my attention back to the book. Usopp seemed flustered, but then got up.

"We're landing on the next island we see," he declared. I cocked my head slightly. _Hmm…I wonder what longnose-kun has in mind._

And so we did. Usopp immediately started walking deeper into the island, leaving us behind. Chopper said he'd stay behind to make sure the bird got food and drink, and Zoro and I followed Usopp. He was walking so quickly that we lost sight of him in the end. The weather was cooler than the island we landed on the last time, so it was more pleasant. A little while after we walked a good distance, I turned my head to see Zoro. He wasn't there.

I stopped and looked around. I found him walking back in the opposite direction. Did he forget something?

"Should I come with you?" I called out.

"What do you mean?" he stopped and looked back at me. "Aren't we both following him?"

I stared at him. _Ah, I see. He messed up with the directions again._

"It's this way, Zoro," I said. He grunted and walked back towards me. I decided I'd walk a bit behind him to make sure he didn't do that again.

We finally spotted a village after walking for an hour, and started looking for Usopp. Zoro suggested we split up, but I made up an excuse for us to stay together rather than telling him he had no sense of direction whatsoever. Something pink grabbed my attention. A cotton candy stand.

"Why don't we buy some for Chopper?" I said, taking some money out of my pocket and walking to the stand. I looked back to make sure Zoro was following me. I bought three sticks. (Two for Chopper, one for me).

I took little nibbles from it as we walked. Zoro hadn't gotten any for himself, so I ripped a piece off of mine and offered it. He gestured with his hand that he didn't want any.

"I'd rather get me some sake," he said. As Zoro entered a store to get himself a drink, I noticed Usopp talking to a man not far from where we were.

"Oh, Robin," he said, coming over to me to introduce the man he was with. "This man sells explosives and little rocket propellers."

I started to get a hint of what Usopp might want with a man like that.

"I'm buying a couple of them so we could attach it to the bird and get it to go faster," he said, beaming. _Aha. As I thought._

"It could hurt him, though," I said. He explained to me that the man would help us put it on the bird in a correct way so it would cause him no harm. I looked into the store Zoro walked into, and found him gulping down his drink, then back at Usopp. _It might be worth a try._

…..

_Well, that's the end of the fourth one 8D! It really is fun writing from points of views of characters you're already familiar with. I just want to apologize for using any inappropriate words, such as shit…or ass. It's just that I feel like it's not complete if I didn't add them every once in a while when it comes to writing from Zoro's point of view, or when I write something he says when he's angry. Thank you for reading what I wrote, IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY! And lastly, I'd appreciate it if you guys wrote reviews about this story. I'd like to know your opinions and thoughts about the way I write, the plot, and the characters. Feedback would be very helpful to me C:! _


	5. I want to get there!

Chapter 5

(Nami's point of view)

"It'll take another 2 weeks for us to get to the next island," I said, sitting back. Luffy was sitting on the Sunny's lion head.

"Luffy. You do know that it won't be a while until we see them again, right?"

"Yeah! Like two weeks or something, right?" he said, looking back at me. I covered my eyes and sighed, knowing he'd go mad once he knew it was way more than that.

"No, Luffy," I said. "Two months."

Luffy's jaw literally dropped to the ground. "WHAT?!" he shrieked, grabbing me by my shoulders and shaking me. "NAMI! REALLY?"

I nodded a few times, breaking free of him and walking into the kitchen where the rest of the crew was. Luffy stayed outside. I told them the situation, but they weren't surprised it was that long. They were a bit smarter than our captain was, after all. There's no way to get to East Blue and back in two weeks from where we were. It was already a miracle they'd be able to get there in a month.

Franky looked outside and saw Luffy looking down. "Shall we do something about him?"

We agreed we'd do something to cheer him up. Sanji would double Luffy's normal share of the dinner, Brook would play Binks Sake, and Franky would put on a little fireworks show for him when it got dark. Frankly, I felt a bit useless when it came to cheering Luffy up.

When the sky turned dark, we held a little banquet for him on the deck. As much as it seemed more fun to make a bigger one, we weren't quite feeling the spirit. Who could blame us? Kaya's illness had increased remarkably and now we needed to figure out a way to get back to the island. But overall, it was still a successful way to bring our captain's spirits up.

"OI, SANJI! MORE MORE MORE!" Luffy shouted. His stomach was so big that it covered three seats instead of one.

"Baka," I said, laughing. We ended up falling asleep on the deck and once we woke up, we continued on our way to the next island.

….

(Zoro's point of view)

After buying three extra sake bottles to take back, Robin called over to me and we left with Usopp to…eh… they were gonna do something on the bird…to the bird…whatever.

When we arrived, the man helped Usopp put the propellers on each side of the bird. After paying a fortune, and making sure we had another two of them, we were off again. The bird found the thing heavy and uncomfortable, Chopper said, but wouldn't mind since it would shorten their journey.

"When we get to a good height, we'll start the propellers," Usopp instructed. "And you need to make sure you hold on to the bird well."

After we were high up, Usopp started them. We needed more than just feathers to hold on to, because as soon as he set them off, the impact sent Chopper flying off of the bird.

"AHAHAKAJHAJKAFHHFDHG!" Chopper shouted out nonsense as he fell.

Robin had to use both her hands to get Chopper back with her power. Usopp was squeezing the bird's neck and wouldn't let go.

I held Robin with one hand and Usopp's leg with the other.

"Hurry!" I yelled, the wind causing Robin's hair to fly all over my face. I tried turning my head away, but the wind was so strong I was hardly able to move.

"I….see…anymore!" I heard Robin say.

"What?!" I yelled back.

"I can't…anymore!" she cried.

"You can't what?!"

"I can't see…anymore!"

_Damn this wind._ But from what I understood, she couldn't see something anymore, and that something, I assumed, would be Chopper. Usopp was freaking out.

"CAN'T YOU STOP THIS THING?!" I shouted out to Usopp. When he finally got the guts to let go of the bird's neck, he tried moving to one of the rockets.

"Oi! Let go… leg!" he said. I looked around to see what else I could hold on to. I quickly switched from Usopp's leg to the bird's wing. Usopp struggled until he got to one of the rockets, and then looked at me.

"Can you turn off the other one?!" he said. I looked over to my right to see if I could get to it, then nodded at him.

"One!" he said. "Two!"

"Three!" We stopped the rockets. Robin's hair was wild, and Usopp's bandana had slipped off and was hanging around his neck.

"Bird-san! Turn around!" Robin said. The bird, also affected from the impact, managed to turn back.

We finally caught something pink in the sea. Robin quickly made a rope of hands down the bird, and I climbed down to get him. When we were all safely back on the bird, we started trying to wake him up, and made sure the bird was facing the right direction again.

"Chopper! Oi!" Usopp waved his hands in front of the out-cold Chopper. Robin tried pushing on his chest multiple times. Their techniques didn't seem to have any results, so I took out one of my precious sake bottles and poured it on his face.

Chopper started coughing and sat up.

"My eyes are burning!" he yelled, rubbing his eyes frantically. Usopp got out a bottle of water and dumped it on him.

"STOP DUMPING THINGS ON ME!" Chopper cried, turning into his human form and shaking off on top of me and Usopp. Robin laughed.

"Well at least you're awake," Usopp said. "We need to figure out a way to prevent us from falling off."

We sat for a while blankly until Robin made a suggestion.

"We'll lie down in a straight line, and using my powers, I'll make a strap to hold us down."

"And I can use my slingshot to turn on the propellers," Usopp said. We agreed and lay down across the back of the bird. Chopper, who we felt would somehow end up flying off again, settled on top of Robin, who was in the middle. She created three rows of her hands that held us down. Usopp freed his hands and shot the two rockets to turn them on, and then quickly put his arms back under the strap Robin had made.

"It's working!" Chopper yelled. Robin, her arms still crossed under the strap, was closing her eyes in concentration. But it was true, we weren't budging. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the fuel seemed to last quite a while. Finally we started to slow down again.

"That sure took a while," Chopper said. Robin finally uncrossed her arms, looking a bit tired. Chopper went over to her.

"Are you okay, Robin?" he asked.

"Yeah, don't worry," she said, smiling. "It was just a bit difficult to keep the strap that I made from disappearing because of the wind."

Usopp beamed with pride as he got up. "If we do this again, it will surely make a difference!"

"It would take less time, but it wouldn't make a huge difference. Maybe two or three days less. But since it's already been about a week since we left, it's gonna take another two or three weeks," Robin said.

Usopp nodded and sat back down, his worried expression returning. I took out a bottle of sake and slouched.

…..

_Sorry if the chapters are a bit short! Anyway, here's the fifth chapter. I hope you enjoyed it 8D! Your thoughts would be much appreciated c:! Thank youu! _


	6. Arriving at last

-After two more weeks of sailing-

(Nami's point of view)

We arrived at our destination and docked the ship. We were going to begin our search for a log pose that would lead us back to the island we had left a couple of weeks earlier. Franky and Brook stayed on the Sunny while Luffy, Sanji and I went on to the island. It was very dull. The atmosphere wasn't welcoming, and the air was dusty. There was no telling whether this island was inhabited or not, which worried me.

"OOOOOOIIIII!" Luffy called out after we'd been walking for a while without finding any towns or villages. "IS ANYBODY HERE?!"

No answer. Not that I was expecting one, but I was hoping we'd encounter somebody. We kept walking further into the island, but it was nothing but trees and dust. I sighed, wishing Robin was with us to save us the trouble of walking further. She'd easily sprout one of her eyes further in the island and tell us whether there were people or not.

"Sanjiii, make me some food! Let's go back and eat!" Luffy said. We waited for a response from Sanji, but it was quiet. We stopped and looked back. Sanji wasn't there. We started calling out his name, then frantically looking for him.

"Sanji-kun!" I called out. We retraced our steps. I suddenly stopped and looked under me. I felt a cold rush running through me. I was standing on a bed of flowers. The only flowers we encountered. I called Luffy and told him to stand beside me.

"Do you feel the air?" I asked him.

"Yeah! What is it?" he said, looking down at the spot we were standing in. I bent down to look closer.

"What…is that?" I whispered, squinting. Suddenly a hand came out from between the flowers and took hold of my neck.

"WHAAT?!" Luffy cried, quickly grabbing hold of me and pulling. "OI! LET GO OF HER!"

"My…neck," I said, hitting the hand that was squeezing my neck. Luffy punched the hand and we fell back. I started coughing and trying to catch my breath. _What the heck?_

Luffy got up and ripped the flowers off of the ground. There was a big hole.

….

-After two more weeks of flying-

(Robin's point of view)

We finally landed in Usopp's hometown. Usopp, not bothering to wait for any of us, stormed off as soon as the bird stopped moving. I looked over at Zoro.

"Do you happen to know where Kaya lives?" I asked.

"Some place fancy," he said. I turned my gaze to where Usopp had gone and started walking. I glanced back and saw Chopper walking behind Zoro. _Good idea_, I thought and smiled to myself. After finally finding a village, we saw Usopp talking to three little boys. He was shaking as he talked to them.

"Yes, her sickness has been increasing for months now," one of the boys said. "They've sent for doctors from all around East Blue, but none of them seem to know how to treat her."

Immediately Zoro and I looked over at Chopper.

"W-what?" he said, staring back at us. After Usopp finished talking to the boys, he ran over to us, snatched Chopper, and stormed off again. We slowly walked after them. I noticed a castle high up, past the village. I supposed that's what Zoro had meant by "some place fancy".

Once we got to it, we found the gate wide open, so we let ourselves in. A couple of guards were standing in front of the door, staring at us.

"A boy with a long-nose and a reindeer should have passed here," I said. "We're their nakama."

They kept staring at us in quite an impolite matter.

"We're not letting anyone in here," one of them said, putting his hands behind his back. "Leave."

I crossed my arms and bloomed hands from their shoulders, clapping my hands over their mouths, then slowly forced them out of the way. We walked in, and Zoro and I started looking into every room we passed. We peered into the kitchen and saw chefs cooking. They looked up from their work and glanced at us.

"You are?" one of them said.

"Guests," Zoro said, grabbing a couple of apples from a basket that was near us. I sprouted an arm from Zoro's side and snatched one of the apples that he held.

"Oi!" he yelled. I laughed, taking a bite. We walked out and proceeded with our search. We went up to the second floor and were finally able to find the room Usopp was in. We stood by the door. There was a girl with pale blonde hair lying in a bed, absolutely motionless. Usopp was standing over her, tears forming in his eyes. Chopper was sitting on a chair at the other side of the bed.

"Oi, Kaya," Usopp said, gently shaking her shoulder. "It's me, Usopp! Kaya! Oi!"

She wasn't responding at all. Fear started taking over Usopp. He kept shaking her, telling her to wake up. In a while, a man with gray hair and goat horns walked in.

"Usopp, please," the man said. "She's weak."

"Chopper, please, check her! Do something!" Usopp urged. Chopper stood up on the chair he was sitting on, and took out a stethoscope. He placed it in his ears and gently pressed the end of it against Kaya's heart. He moved it to different places. A worried look took over him. After that, he took out a needle and made sure the tip of it was clean. He brought Kaya's arm out from under the covers and cleaned it, then carefully took a sample of her blood. She seemed to flinch from the sting, but didn't open her eyes. He put the needle away and took out a thermometer, slowly opening her mouth to place it under her tongue. When he took it out and saw the result, he nearly dropped it. He shook his head in frustration.

"What? What's the matter?" Usopp said.

"Her temperature is extremely low," Chopper explained, jumping to the floor. "I need a place to sit in and do the tests for her blood. Is there an empty room I can use?"

The gray-haired man, who I started calling goat-san, nodded and led Chopper out of the room. Usopp followed them, wanting to know what was wrong with her. Zoro stayed by the door and I walked over to the girl to examine her. She had a very calm, peaceful look on her face. I sat beside her and took a book out of my bag.

I was getting into quite a suspenseful part of the novel I was reading when suddenly Kaya jerked up. Zoro, who was sitting cross-legged beside the door, sleeping, woke up. We stared at her. She sat up on her bed, breathing heavily and coughing. After she calmed down a bit, she managed to look over at us. Her eyes widened when she saw Zoro. She started breathing even more heavily as she tried to say something. She looked frustrated and angry. She put her hands on her head and sighed. After a while, she looked up again at Zoro, managing to say something.

"Roronoa Zoro?" she whispered. Zoro nodded.

"Is Usopp with you?" she whispered after a while of her trying to control her breathing. I got up and walked out. I found the place Chopper was staying in and called Usopp to come to the room. Once he walked in, he nearly fell down.

"Kaya!" he yelled, pushing the book I left on the chair off and sitting down. Tears ran down Kaya's cheeks.

"You're here!" her voice could barely be heard. Her smile quickly disappeared as she suddenly clenched her shirt. She seemed to be in terrible pain. Usopp quickly called to Chopper, who still wasn't finished with the blood tests. After coming to check on her, he quickly prepared a relaxing drink for her body out of the herbs he brought along. After drinking it, she settled down. Goat-san came in later and invited us for supper. Usopp wouldn't leave Kaya's side.

A big meal was served to us. Chopper ate a little bit, and then excused himself to go continue with the blood tests. Goat-san's face showed sorrow and worry. He finally broke the silence.

"Roronoa, where are the captain and the rest of the crew?" he asked.

Zoro sighed, not wanting to explain. "We couldn't leave our ship behind, so some of us came on a bird. The reindeer is our doctor and this woman here is an archeologist."

"I'm Nico Robin," I introduced myself. Goat-san nodded and looked down.

"Usopp has always been Kaya's hero," he explained, sipping his tea. "I wasn't planning on giving up the Going Merry. I only did it for the sake of Kaya."

Both Zoro and I flinched at the mention of Merry. Zoro cleared his throat.

"I didn't used to be fond of that liar boy, but after getting to know him better, I couldn't help noticing how perfect he and she seemed together," he said. Zoro arched his eyebrow at the man.

"Usopp? He considers her a friend," he said. Goat-san laughed and waved his hand slightly.

"Oh yes, I do know that. It's just something I couldn't help thinking."

He kept looking back and forth between me and Zoro. It was starting to get on my nerves in a way.

"Would you stop staring at us, old man?" Zoro finally said, and then got up and left.

"Thank you for the meal," I said, smiling at him and leaving as well.

…..

"Robin," I heard a small voice say. I slowly opened my eyes. Chopper was sitting beside me. I sat up and looked at him.

"The test results appeared," he said, gulping. "And they're not good."

I put my hand on Chopper's shoulder to reassure him and then crossed my arms to sprout a hand from Zoro's side. I began poking him. He stirred and grunted but wouldn't get up. I proceeded with my poking until he sat up, confused. When he noticed my crossed arms he rolled his eyes.

"Geez," he said, scratching the back of his head. "What's going on?"

After he joined Chopper and me, Chopper began explaining to us the situation.

"Kaya really is extremely sick," he said, then sighed worriedly. "Doctorine told me about this kind of illness before, and it's very rare, which is why not many doctors would know how to cure it. But she did, so she gave me the name of the herbs needed to make the medicine. But I don't have _any_ of them on hand!"

"Is there anything we can get for you? Perhaps from the forest on this island?" I asked.

"For sure you can find some of the herbs here, but if we don't have them all, it's useless," he said. He opened up a book he had in his hand and showed us. "Look. This remedy needs just a small amount of each herb, but every one of them is important. And a few of them are extremely hard to get your hands on."

He turned to the last pages in the book. "Over here, it tells us on which kind of islands we can find the herbs. Whether it's a Winter island, Autumn Island, Summer Island, or Spring island."

Zoro let out a long breath. I got up and went to Kaya's room where I had left my bag. After getting it and going back, I took out the map Nami gave us for the East Blue. Her maps were extremely accurate. I observed it for a while and noticed that many of the islands in it were either spring islands, or summer islands. There were only two islands that were winter and autumn, and they were on the very tips of the East Blue. Usopp's homeland was between the islands that were in the middle. The spring islands.

"For now we can look for the herbs in this island," I said, putting the map away. "If you give me pictures of the herbs you want, I can go out and look for them."

Chopper gave me the book and marked the pages of the herbs that we'd find in this island. I took my bag and started walking out. Zoro came with me.

"This is rare," I told him, smiling. "You usually skip these kinds of tasks."

"Huh? It'll be easier to use my katana to cut the herbs we need," he said. "Don't get me wrong, I just prefer shortening our time here."

The guards we encountered earlier were there, but didn't do anything. They simply gave us dirty looks as we walked out. It was a little after the sun came out when we finally reached the forest. I made sure Zoro stayed by me, since every now and then he walked in a different direction then mine. It took us more than two hours to finally find the herbs we needed. He cut them and I placed them in my bag. We were on our way back when we encountered a wild boar. Zoro unsheathed his katana and smirked.

"This guy would make a good meal," he said, attacking it. Once the poor boar was killed, Zoro picked it up and placed it on his shoulder. We got back to the gates, and noticed Goat-san sitting outside. He looked up at us in horror.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he cried, dropping the book he was holding. Zoro and I looked puzzled.

"What?" Zoro said.

"That thing is dirty! How do you know it has no diseases?" he said. "You shall not bring it in this castle!"

"Yosh," Zoro said, walking out again. "We'll eat it outside."

After bringing out Chopper, who didn't seem surprised to see us lighting a fire to cook a boar outside, we showed him the herbs we brought. He seemed pleased with the amount we got, and said he'd wash them and set them out to dry later. We tried having Usopp join us, but nothing we said changed his mind about staying by Kaya. Chopper seemed to be especially lonely. After the boar was cooked, we settled down to eat.

"How will we get the other herbs?" Chopper asked.

"East Blue isn't a big area, and if we used the bird, we could get to the other islands and back in a few days," I told him, smiling. Chopper looked apologetic.

"I don't think I should leave. I'm gonna be making her medicines to ease the pain and control her breathing," he said. "Can I depend on you to get them for me?"

"Of course," I said. Zoro mumbled an answer while munching on meat. We couldn't quite understand, but we were sure it was some kind of approval or reassurance. Chopper lowered his eyes and started crying.

"ZOROO!" he cried, jumping on Zoro's face and making him fall back. "I knew I could count on you guys!"

Zoro tried pulling Chopper off of his face, but Chopper was too clingy. "Oi! I'm eating!"

When Chopper finally decided to let go of Zoro's face, we cleaned up and went inside. Chopper went to tell Usopp about the plan, and Zoro and I packed up. After we finished, we walked to Kaya's room, where everyone was, including Goat-san.

"We're off," I said. Usopp and Chopper waved. Goat-san stood in front of us with an appreciative look on his face.

"Thank you for your efforts," he said.

Zoro nodded and we went out.

…

_And that was my attempt of a longer chapter c8. Even though it's still not very long, I do hope you liked it! Tell me what you think :D!_


	7. IS THAT A PIG NOSE! - Dammit, bugs

Chapter 7

(Nami's point of view)

"What the heck?" I said, looking down the hole. It was pitch black. Luffy held onto his hat and jumped in. I groaned, jumping down the hole after him.

"SAAAAANJIIIIII!" Luffy called out as he fell. "OOOIIIIIII!"

I was expecting us to land safely, but nope. We kept falling. I freaked out, screaming as my body uncontrollably turned and I ended up facing the hole we had carelessly jumped into. Luffy was laughing. I spotted a man clinging to one of the sides of the hole. We hadn't noticed him from the dark. He was probably the guy who grabbed my neck. Although the place was dark, the sun shone into the hole and onto his face, and I could see a slight smirk.

I kept twisting and turning as we fell, and I started to feel queasy. I was screaming and cursing for so long that it hurt even _my_ head. I heard Luffy yell out "Gomu Gomu no…FUUSEN!" I turned my head towards the ground, since my back had been facing it, and I freaked out.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" I shrieked, moving my hands crazily as if that was going to save me. Luffy stretched his hand and caught me. But once he hit the ground I automatically flung to the wall, his huge balloon body squishing me. He turned back to normal and started laughing again.

"Oh…Nami!" he said after settling down. "What's wrong?"

After getting up and regaining my balance, I flashed a glare at him. "I don't know, Luffy, what _is_ wrong?"

"I don't know," he said, picking his nose. He was about to call out to Sanji again when I kicked him, causing him to fly off and slam into the wall.

"Ah, now I feel better. Okay! Let's go find Sanji-kun!" I said cheerfully. I started walking ahead of him into a hole in the wall that represented a hallway which, unfortunately, was also pitch black.

"Oi, Nami!" Luffy said angrily, hurrying along. "I'm the captain! I get to say what we do!"

I ignored him and kept walking. We finally saw light ahead of us. I assumed it was the end of the tunnel. Luffy ran over to it, and I heard him cry out "WOOOOAH!" Once I got to him, I understood his reaction. There was an entire village. Underground. _Geez. Why'd they have to hide? There's perfectly good land on top._

"SAAANJI!" Luffy shouted, walking further into the village.

"Sanji-kun!" I yelled after him. We walked among the houses and shops. After a while, I started noticing how people were staring at us. _Is it because we have bounties on our heads?_ Furthermore, I realized that almost every one of them had a different shaped nose. And not just the ordinary different shapes of human noses, but animal ones. Luffy started staring back at them. He stopped and stared at a particular man.

"Nami…" he said quietly. I looked at him. "Is that…"

"What is it?" I said, glancing at the person he was staring at. "Is he your friend? Your enemy? Should we run?"

Luffy's eyes widened with curiosity and joy. "IS THAT A PIG NOSE?!"

I calmed down, hitting him on his head. "You scared me, you moron!"

Luffy slowly walked to the man, who was backing off. Since the man kept walking away from him, Luffy had no choice but to stretch his arm in order to poke the man's nose. The man stood there, horrified.

Luffy started laughing hysterically as he kept on poking him as if it were a game. "Oi, Nami! Look!"

I was looking alright. And the crowd didn't seem happy, judging by how they looked at us. I grabbed Luffy by his collar, briefly apologized to the man, and stormed off. I talked to Luffy as I ran.

"Luffy! Don't cause any more trouble, understand?" I said, ignoring more stares that came from the people. "There's something weird about this place, and we need to find Sanji-kun and get the hell out of here."

…..

(Zoro's point of view)

After waking up the bird, who looked confused and unwilling to get up, we set off. I left the steering and map-handling to Robin. I knew I was no good at them.

"Zoro," Robin said. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Hm," I replied.

"There's a bee on your leg."

I looked down at my leg and shooed it away. The bee flew off of me and landed on Robin's head. She shook her head but it clung to her, so she gave it a light slap. It got off and flew back to me.

"Damn flies," I mumbled and took out my katana, slicing the bee in half. Robin had a mild surprised look on her face, but it quickly turned into a smile.

"I'd expect no less from the future _World's best Swordsman_," she said.

As we flew further away from the island, the air felt heavier. My eyes were closed when I felt raindrops on my face. I sat up and looked at the sky. The clouds were dark gray. Those were the times when we needed Nami. We started hearing thunder and seeing flashes of light in the clouds. The bird started flying faster.

The rain started pouring down more heavily. Robin was sleeping, and didn't notice since she had covered herself. When she finally sensed it, she got up and looked around.

"The books…" she said. She quickly started drying them off with her still-dry-skirt and placing them back in her bag. She suddenly blanked out for a while, as if remembering something.

She didn't stay in that state for long. When she snapped out of it, she clutched the swaying bird's feathers in order not to off due to the wind and rain.

When the rain was finally gone, I wrung out my wet shirt and put on a dry one. We checked on the food. It was soggy.

"How unfortunate," Robin said.

"Eh," I said, putting it aside. She took out the very few pieces of food still edible and put them in a separate bag. Other than an apple, water, and a bottle of sake, everything was ruined. Once the sun came out and the weather became warm again, Robin took out her books and spread them out to dry.

"The papers won't lie flat anymore," she stated, looking up at the sky as if glaring at it. I suddenly noticed something flying ahead of us. I squinted, trying to identify it. When it got closer my eyes widened.

"This isn't good," I said, taking my katana out. It wasn't _something_, it was a bunch of _things_. A group of bees. "Robin, duck."

Robin, not questioning why, did as she was told. Before they got too close to us, I attacked them. They slowly fell, only for another group to come after them. I kept attacking, and when Robin understood what was going on, she moved completely out of the way.

"We're going to a summer island, so we're going to be encountering a lot of flies," she explained. I looked back at her and noticed she was simply watching me. I turned my attention back to the bees. Not that she _could_ do anything anyway; she'd probably get bitten if she tried using her powers to get them out of the way. They finally stopped coming.

We reached the island in less than a day, and the place was pretty hot. Robin took out the book Chopper had given us and showed me what the herbs we needed to search for looked like. The island was covered with huge-leaved trees. Flies kept buzzing around our heads. Robin suggested we use the leaves shades from the sun and to keep the bugs away. Apparently this island wasn't inhabited.

It shaded us from the sun, but it didn't keep the bugs away. We wasted most of our time attacking and getting away from the bugs instead of actually looking for the herbs.

"Geez!" I yelled, running. "What's up with this island?!"

We finally found a little cave and hurried into it. We sat down, catching our breath. Robin suddenly cringed. She looked behind her.

"I think we should leave," she said, slowly getting up. I looked behind her to see what she was worried about. Three bear cubs.

"_Dammit_," I whispered as we ran out of the cave. We decided that I'd attack any flies that came near us while Robin looked for the herbs we needed.

After doing that for hours, we spotted rabbits ahead of us. Since we had no food, I decided to get a few of them for us to eat. I slowly snuck up behind them, but just as I was about to attack, they noticed and started hopping away.

"Oi! Come back here!" I yelled, running after them. Once I caught them, I looked behind me. I'd gone too far and lost track of Robin.

"Time to show off my direction skills," I said, starting to walk back. No matter how much I walked, I couldn't find the cave we'd escaped not long before, or anything familiar. I decided to go back the way I'd come. It was getting dark. After walking a bit more, I noticed something appear on a tree not far ahead of me. When I got to it, I realized it was an eye. As soon as the eye turned to me, it disappeared into flower petals. _Robin_. I started walking again, but decided that it wasn't a good idea and sat down to wait instead.

When she finally came, I noticed she held a bunch of branches.

"I thought we could use these for a fire," she said, glancing at the rabbits. We walked back to the bird to make sure it got some food, too. After settling ourselves beside it, we started the fire.

Robin decided to sleep beside the fire, so I slept on the bird. I kept waking up from time to time, shooing away flies and itching. I was itching like mad when I felt myself rolling off the bird's back. _Dammit!_ I thought just as I splashed into the water. I irritably got out, cursing and wringing out my shirt. The sun was coming up, so there was no point in going back to sleep. I changed into the shirt I'd been wearing earlier and yawned, itching more. I looked at my arms and noticed that they were covered with bites. _That's just great_.

Soon after that, Robin got up, also itching. She looked up at me and a smile spread across her face.

"What?" I said, annoyed and frustrated at how the itching only became worse the more I scratched.

She shook her head, not answering. I rolled my eyes and we went into the forest again, but in a different direction this time in order to look for the herbs. I felt a wave of irritation rush through me as more bugs buzzed around us.

"DAMMIT! YOU'RE DEAD!" I yelled, getting rid of all the bugs that surrounded us. We reached a little lake which flies and bugs were hovering over, but ignoring them, we decided we'd have a drink.

I looked down into the lake, and just as I was about to take a handful of water, I noticed my reflection. There was something on my face. In the middle of my forehead. It was red. A big red bump. _So that's what that woman was smiling about._

I ignored it and took a drink of the water. Robin finished, got up, and looked around. She fixed her eyes on something, and then opened the book of herbs.

"I think we found it," she said, closing the book and walking away. I followed her to the other side of the lake. She examined it more closely and nodded. "Yeah, this is it."

I took out my katana and accidentally cut the entire plant, which was the only one we could see.

"Uh…" I said.

"I'm sure Chopper will be satisfied," Robin said, picking up the plant. We were planning to set off immediately, but once we got to the bird, he was sleeping.

"Oi, bird," I said, kicking him slightly. "Get up."

He wouldn't budge. "Oi!"

All our attempts to wake him up were unsuccessful. The bird was completely knocked out.

….

_It's fun making Zoro irritated by Robin's teasing actions. Indeed, I do ship them together, but I feel like they go really out of character if someone puts romance between them. Especially when they overdo it. But I've read fanfictions, one in particular that made their relationship innocent, which is what I like. ALL HALE INNOCENT ZOROBIN FANFICS! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter 8D!_

_And I'd like to thank __**MidnightMirror**_ _for reviewing my work. You're the first one to do so, and I can't tell you how happy that made me feel! It's very encouraging to me! And lastly, I'd like to give credits to my mom, who is my editor and __**helps me fix my grammar errors**__ (so without that, I don't know if my grammar would still be considered very good, but thank you nonetheless!) or any other kind of errors, and suggests better ways of saying things. Thank you so much C:!_


	8. Sanji's nose - Finally we return

Chapter 8

(Nami's point of view)

"Sanji-kun!" I desperately yelled. We'd been looking for him for hours. I stopped to catch my breath while Luffy proceeded with calling out Sanji's name. I heard something from far away.

"NAMI-SWAN!" a voice said, much louder this time. It was Sanji.

"SANJI!" Luffy cried, running towards his voice. I ran after him and found them. I stopped and stared.

"NAMI-SWAN! I KICKED THE BUTTS OF THE EVIL-MEN WHO ATTEMPTED TO PUT CUFFS ON MY ANKLES BUT FAILED!" he said, twirling around with a cheesy smile on his face. Luffy and I stayed quiet.

Sanji stopped twirling and blinked repeatedly at us. "You okay?"

"Uh…Sanji-kun," I said, placing my hand on my head. "Your nose…"

Sanji looked confused, but touched his nose to see what I was talking about. He quickly took his hand away once he touched it. "What the…"

Luffy's eyes were full of admiration. "I WANT A COOL NOSE LIKE THAT!"

Sanji's human nose was now a duck's beak instead. He had a look of devastation on his face. He quickly turned to Luffy, his expression turning into an angry one. "THIS ISN'T COOL, YOU IDIOT!"

"YES IT IS! LET ME TOUCH IT!" Luffy said, reaching out to touch the beak. Sanji raged, kicking his captain away. He then looked over at me, attempting a puppy-like face, but with a beak instead of a nose, it looked awfully creepy. "Nami-swan, will this horrific nose stop you from being attracted to me?!"

_I was never attracted to you to begin with. _I sighed, shaking my head. "Do you have any idea how this happened?"

Sanji seemed unsure, trying to remember. "Well, let me start from the beginning. I was walking behind you guys when I suddenly fell into a hole, but before I could say anything, some guy caught me and put me to sleep. I remember waking up, realizing I was in a locked room, and finding my hands cuffed. I kicked the door open and walked out; and saw men with messed up noses."

"THEY'RE NOT MESSED UP, THEY'RE AWESOME!" Luffy protested, only to be knocked out by my punch. Sanji rolled his eyes and continued.

"They saw me but before they could do anything, I fought them and took the key to the handcuffs. I walked out and here I am."

"I wouldn't be surprised if that stuff that made you sleep did something to you," I said, groaning. "We need to go back to Franky and Brook and let them know what's going on. Then we'll come back and try to talk to the villagers."

…

(Robin's point of view)

I climbed on top of the bird and searched around in its feathers. When I got to its neck, I found a huge red bump, much like the one Zoro had on his forehead, only it was way bigger.

"This doesn't look like an ordinary bite," I said, quickly flipping through the book. I scanned the pages. "Ah, here's one. We need to look for this plant."

I showed Zoro what it looked like. "What for?"

"It will help suck out the poison," I said. So we spent another two to three hours back in the forest, looking for the plant. Fortunately we found it before it got dark. Reading out of the book, I tried my best to make a paste out of the plant, using water and a rock to mash it. Once I was finished, I applied it to the bite mark and told Zoro that it would take a while for it to start working.

"That stuff would do me good," he said, taking some of the paste I made and putting it on his forehead.

When the bird finally regained consciousness, we were able to set off once more. Two more islands to go. The next island we were heading to was a winter one, so we made sure we dressed warmly before we got to it. It took us a day to get there, and once we landed and got off, we immediately noticed a village not far from the coast.

"Having people around might help us," I said. We walked into the village, where the people seemed pleasant and welcoming, although some of them seemed a bit wary of Zoro.

We walked into stores and asked about the herbs, but none of them seemed to have heard of it before. We finally got to a shop that sold medicines and hospital equipment. It was small and humble, and quite warm in there. I asked about it, and showed the shopkeeper a picture. She seemed to recognize it at once.

"Ah yes, yes," she said, nodding and giving us a slight smirk. "I do have that on hand. But, it'll cost you a fortune, since it's a rare herb."

"How much?" I asked.

"Ten thousand belis," she said, smiling.

"WHAT?!" Zoro yelled, glaring at the woman. She backed off fearfully. I looked at her and raised one of my eyebrows. She looked back and forth between us, starting to quiver.

"Uh," she said, gulping and reaching to open a box. "O-ok, you can have it for five thousand belis."

Who knew Zoro could do a good job of getting a discount?

"Thank you," I said, smiling. She flashed us a disgusted look and we were out.

"Good job," I said to Zoro as we headed to buy some food supplies.

"Psh, ten thousand belis," he mumbled. As we were buying what we needed, I noticed a marine pacing back and forth outside the store. I sprouted one of my eyes outside, and realized that there were many more of them.

"Zoro," I whispered. "Marines."

He smiled smugly, taking hold of his katana and starting to walk out. I stopped him before he exited the store.

"I think it's better for us not to make a commotion."

He was silent for a while, and then rolled his eyes. "Fine. But if we encounter one, I'm not running."

I nodded and we waited until the marines had moved away. Once they were far enough for us to sneak out, we bought what we needed and quietly snuck out of the store. We ran, heading back to the bird.

A woman with her child noticed us running and her eyes widened, then she screamed. "THAT'S RORONOA ZORO!"

"SHUT UP, WOMAN!" Zoro yelled as we boosted our speed. We finally reached the bird and were about to get on him when we heard people coming. We turned around, and apparently, the marines had heard the woman's scream and came after us. We got ready for battle. They stormed at us with their swords, only to be slashed by Zoro. Some of them were trying to hurt the bird, so I stepped in front of him and crossed my arms.

"Cien…fluer," I said, sprouting arms from the marines that were running towards the bird. "Clutch!"

The crackling sound of breaking bones was heard by more marines who started coming after me, but were faced with the same fate.

After we successfully finished them off, I made sure the bird was okay, and we quickly got off the island. As we were going higher, I noticed more marines running towards the coast and looking up at us, cursing and swearing they would catch us one day.

We started heading to the autumn island, which took less than a day to get to. Unfortunately, this one didn't have any people on it, so we had to search for what we needed. Surprisingly, there were hardly any trees or plants on this island. It was more like mountains, mountains, and more mountains. We kept climbing and going down hills, finding only some green grass every now and then. We sat for a while to catch our breath and get a drink, then got up and continued our search. The weather was cool, and eventually it started raining. But that didn't stop us from proceeding with our job. As we finally reached the top of one of the many mountains we'd been climbing, Zoro paused and squinted his eyes.

He pointed to the top of an incredibly high mountain that stood not far from us. I squinted my eyes as well and noticed something orange. The herb we were looking for was also orange. When we got to the mountain, we noticed that it was extremely steep, and that climbing with our bare hands wouldn't do the trick. We found rocks that Zoro, using his katana, had turned into sharp instruments. I could have easily used my powers to sprout an arm and snap off whatever plant was up there, but I wasn't sure that it was the one we wanted and it would be a shame to waste it. We stood beside the mountain and slowly began climbing, using the rocks to help us cling to it. We were doing well until we reached the middle of the mountain, where one of the rocks I was using slipped out of my hand. I wanted to use my power to get it back, but my other hand was occupied, and I'd almost lost sight of the rock. It would be difficult to keep climbing with only one rock, so I reached toward Zoro's katana and held on to them. He noticed the extra weight and looked over at me.

"The heck are you doing?" he said.

"I need something to hold on to," I explained.

He then noticed that I only had one rock. Rolling his eyes, he faced upwards and starting climbing again.

Once we finally reached the top, we realized that there was a wolf lying beside the herbs, including little baby wolfs that were huddled up against it. I smiled, and quietly snuck up to examine the herbs, but before I could get to them, the wolf growled, making me back off.

Zoro eyed the wolf carefully. I suggested that he try to distract the wolf while I attempted to take a look at the plant.

"How the hell am I supposed to distract it?" Zoro said, not taking his eyes off the wolf.

"Try to pet it, perhaps," I said, giving Zoro a slight smirk. "You have turned soft, after all."

Zoro flashed a glare at me as he walked closer to the wolf, and then irritably said, "Get your work done, already."

I bent down to look at the plant, and fortunately, Zoro was doing a pretty good job at distracting it. He wasn't, though, petting him as I suggested, but instead was giving the mother wolf a deadly glare, which occupied it. I finally concluded that the plant was what we were looking for, and decided to carefully snap off what I needed, since Zoro was too busy to cut it.

We returned to the bird, finally able to relax a bit and have something to eat. I made sure we gave part of the meal to the bird, including water, since he also looked pretty wiped out. After staying the night, we got on the bird and started heading back to Usopp's hometown. It would take us about three days to get to it.

We encountered a light rain, but other than that, our trip back to his hometown was smooth and quite fast. Once we landed and got off the bird, we quickly made our way to the castle. We passed the guards and stormed inside, heading upstairs. We opened the bedroom door and walked in.

Chopper, at the end of the room, was sweating and worry had taken over him. He was fiddling with things on the table he sat at, heating some things and stirring others. I looked over at the bed, finding Kaya extremely pale. Usopp sat beside her, with a horrified look on his face. It looked like he hadn't slept for a very long time. His eyes were red and tear stains covered his cheeks. He looked up at us, shaking.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" he yelled, barely able to stand up from quivering so much. I walked over to Chopper and gave him the bag of herbs. The worry on his face immediately started fading away as he quickly snatched it and got to work, making the remedy to cure Kaya. We knew that Usopp wasn't in his right mind, since the time we took to get the herbs wasn't very long. He sat down, calmer now that he saw Chopper starting to make the medicine. I took a book out of my bag and sat down, sensing the uncomfortable aura in the room. I flipped through the pages of my book and began to read.

…

_Um, I'm not sure if I plan on making a story for ZoRobin alone, but you never know, if I think of a really good plot, I just might c:!_

_Thank you so very much for your reviews! They make me INCREDIBELY HAPPY! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and again, I enjoyed putting silly moments between Zoro and Robin. Even if they aren't romantic really, I hope you enjoyed them as well 8D!_


	9. Ka-Kaya!

Chapter 9

(Nami's point of view)

As soon as we reached the tunnel, we were stopped by a group of men, who also had different animal noses. Luffy, as usual, admired them and demanded to be able to touch them. The men gave Luffy a confused look, but wasted no time and rushed at him, attacking. I took out my climatact while Sanji stormed at them.

"What's wrong with you?" one of the men yelled at Sanji, who had a…dog's nose? A bear's? A lion's? I couldn't tell. "You're with us!"

Sanji raised one of his eyebrows. "Huh?"

I was distracted by their conversation and didn't notice one of them attacking me with his sword. When I realized it, he'd already slashed my leg. I shrieked, crawling away from him and getting ready to attack with my weapon. Sanji was already raging and on his way, but I was determined to do it. I managed to make a big black cloud that hovered over the man. He slowly turned his gaze up at it, his eyes widening as the cloud grew bigger. He was about to get kicked by Sanji when lightning hit him, causing him to lose his balance and fall over.

"Are you okay, Nami-swan?" Sanji asked as he dodged a punch Luffy was throwing at a guy near him. Sanji looked over at Luffy. "BE CAREFUL, WILL YA?"

Luffy laughed, running after two other men. "SORRY ABOUT THAT!"

I sighed, looking down at my leg which was bleeding. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Once the men were wiped out, Sanji helped me walk into the tunnel. When we reached the end of it, we looked upwards, but failed to see the hole. Luffy stretched out his hand but it was hard to reach it.

"This isn't good," I said, feeling a sharp pain in my leg that made me cringe. Sanji demanded we find a doctor. In the end we decided to ask the villagers to try to figure out what was going on.

We walked into stores, bars, parks, and whatever other place we could think of, but all the people there would simply look at us as if we were outsiders and not answer any of our questions.

"Sanji-kun," I said, resting down on a bench. "I have a feeling they won't mind answering your questions. Cause you know, you've got the weird nose and all. So why don't you go around and ask?"

Sanji didn't answer. I kept looking at him, waiting.

"I'm hungry!" Luffy said, slumping down on the floor. Sanji still wouldn't answer.

"Sanji-kun? Are you alright?" I asked. Sanji's mouth was slightly open, and he had a blank look on his face. His eyes didn't seem to be looking at anything. Suddenly he shook his head and looked over at us. He backed away. "Oi, oi. What's up with your noses?"

Luffy stopped whining. I frowned. "Uh…what do you mean?"

"Nami-san, you will always be beautiful in my eyes, but your nose looks weird."

I quickly checked if my nose had suddenly changed, but it hadn't. It was still normal. "What are you talking about? It's still human."

"Which is why it looks weird," he said. Luffy was casually picking his nose, as if nothing Sanji was saying was unusual.

_Is he slowly starting to become like the people in this village? Is that why they keep staring at us weirdly? Because they think human noses are strange? Is it because of that stuff they put on him to put him to sleep? What the heck…_

"The only reason we came to this messed up place was to get a log pose, and then this happens!" I yelled, punching Luffy from frustration.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" he yelled back. I sighed, standing up. A girl with a mouse nose and whiskers came up to us.

"You! Will you come with me?" she said. I looked at her suspiciously.

"Why? Who are you?" I said. Sanji's _"MELLORINE!"_ was heard in the background.

"Pretty much the only sane one in this town," she answered. Even though it was dangerous to easily go along with it, she seemed like someone that could help us. We followed her into a small house, where to my surprise; she grabbed her mouse nose and pulled it off, revealing a normal human one.

…

(Brook's point of view)

"I wonder what's taking them so long," I said to Franky, who was looking out onto the island. He nodded, stretching his arms and back.

"Well, one of us should go check on them," Franky said. "I VOLUNTEER! I could use a good walk."

"Yohoho, as you wish," I said, taking out my violin. Franky jumped off of the ship. _Perhaps having a time for myself would be enjoyable_.

…...

(Zoro's point of view)

I decided to take a stroll in the castle after taking a long nap, but couldn't find my way back. _Psh, what's so nice about a big house anyway?_

I passed the kitchen, more empty bedrooms, dining rooms, offices, the garden, then finally ended up in a room with that weird goat dude.

"Oh, you," I said, walking into the room and sitting down. He looked up at me from papers he was reading.

"Good to see you, too, Roronoa," he said, putting the papers down. "Is there a reason for your visit?"

"Nope."

"Ah. Are you perhaps…lost?" he asked, attempting an innocent look. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm not lost."

He sighed, shaking his head. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate you coming and helping Kaya. And to think that we finally found a cure."

I nodded awkwardly, not knowing what to say. He got up and took his glasses off, setting them on a small table.

"Shall I escort you back to your friends?"

"As if I needed your help," I said, getting up. That didn't seem to do any good, since he just nodded a few times and led the way anyway. Once we got to the room, things had calmed down. Chopper had made something to soothe Kaya, Usopp had fallen asleep, and Robin was, as usual, reading.

"By tomorrow morning, the herbs I set outside will have finished drying and I'll be able to make the medicine," Chopper informed us excitedly. Goat dude thanked him, which caused Chopper to turn red and start cursing at him.

"Um…" Chopper began after a while. "May…May I have some food? I haven't eaten today…"

"Why of course! Come along, Reindeer-san," Goat dude answered and led Chopper out of the room.

I sat down, lowering my head slightly. "Robin."

She looked up from her book at me.

"We can't stay here much longer. I suggest we go back once Chopper's finished with the medicine," I said.

Robin nodded. "Who knows what trouble Luffy and the rest could be in? I doubt that they're sitting around on the ship doing nothing. They must've gotten themselves into mischief."

I knew that Usopp would want to stay by Kaya for a longer time, but it was important that we go back. We couldn't just lie back and relax, waiting.

"I'm not leaving until she's able to talk to me," Usopp suddenly said. We looked over at him.

"I'm _not_ leaving until then."

I closed my eyes for a while. "Fine. We'll stay a few more days. Just a _few._"

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of Chopper's scream. I quickly got up, holding my katana, ready to attack.

"What happened?" I asked. Chopper was standing on a chair in front of the desk he was making the medicine on. He looked over at me, his eyes glittering.

"I made the medicine! It worked!" he squealed. I let go of my katana and sighed.

"Geez, be a little more quiet next time," I said, sitting back down. Chopper was now putting the medicine into a syringe. He then went to check on Kaya. She was still extremely pale, and hardly showing any sign of life. Someone opened the door. It was Usopp.

"Usopp! I made the medicine, look!" Chopper exclaimed, waving the syringe back and forth. Usopp lit up, trembling with excitement. Chopper injected the needle into Kaya's arm. Once he was finished, he hopped off of the chair that stood beside the bed and walked back to his desk. "It will take a while until the medicine starts working. Give it a day or two."

Usopp nodded, a smile plastered on his face. Robin came in next with the goat dude beside her. They were holding trays of food.

"We thought it would nice to eat here today," Robin said, placing the trays she was holding onto the floor. Usopp finally had an appetite, and joined us for the first time in a while. Chopper had fallen asleep. I supposed he had been up really early trying to make that medicine.

….

(Robin's point of view)

By midnight the next day, everyone had fallen asleep in Kaya's room. I was only closing my eyes to rest them when I heard a cough fit coming from Kaya. It was the first sound she'd made in days.

I got up, getting her a cup of water. "Are you alright?"

She looked at me, confused, without taking the water. "Who are you?"

"I'm Nico Robin, one of Usopp's nakama."

Kaya's eyes widened and she suddenly sat up. "Usopp?!"

I was a bit surprised by the energy that had suddenly taken over her. She looked around the room, searching for him, but the only light in the room was what came from the hallway nightlight, so it was hard to see. I lit a candle that stood on the table beside her bed. When she caught sight of Usopp lying in a corner, drooling, she quickly flung off the covers and was about to get up. But as soon as she stood up, she sat back down, putting her hands to her head.

"I don't believe it's wise for you to get out of bed quite yet," I said. She smiled at me but wouldn't listen. Since she wasn't able to walk, she got onto the floor and crawled slowly towards him. Once she got to him she gently shook his arm.

"I…am…CAPTAIN Usoppururu," he yelled, mumbling his name in the end and not waking up. She laughed, shaking his shoulder a bit more.

"OI, NAMI, I'M SLEEPY!" he shouted this time, flinging his arm and almost hitting Kaya. He finally started gaining consciousness. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked at Kaya. He wasn't reacting at all, but instead staring at her blankly. I sprouted one of my arms from the wall beside him and slapped him. Kaya was taken aback.

"What on earth…" she exclaimed. Usopp finally woke up entirely. He poked Kaya's cheek in disbelief.

"Ka-Kaya?!" he said, rubbing his eyes madly and scratching his head. "THE MEDICINE WORKED?"

"Why of course, it's Chopper who made it, after all," I said, smiling.

"YOU…you jerk!" said Chopper, who was sleeping on Zoro's shoulder, and seemed to hear my compliment, even though he wasn't entirely awake. Usopp had flung his arms around Kaya, laughing and crying. The commotion caused Chopper and Zoro to wake up, groaning and complaining. But as soon as Chopper realized what was going on, he jumped with excitement.

"My…My medicine," he stammered, tears running down his cheeks. "It worked!"

Zoro had decided to try to sleep more, and ignore what was going on. All in all, it was quite a pleasant little party. Chopper ran out to call Goat-san, and once he came, he too burst into tears, constantly thanking Chopper. Goat-san had also insisted that Kaya go back to bed, for it was too early for her to be using her energy this much. Usopp sat beside her, and decided to tell her stories about his adventures.

"And this time, they won't be lies," Zoro commented before Usopp could say a word. Apparently he hadn't fallen asleep.

"Oi," Usopp said, glaring at Zoro, and then turning back to Kaya. "Ah-ahem. Where shall I start?!"

He began telling her stories about Skypiea, which he thought sounded the most exciting, and ended with the last island we had been on, which was Thriller Bark. Watching her various reactions was amusing. By the time the little party was over, it was four in the morning, and I found it useless to try to go back to sleep. Zoro said that it was better for us to get ready to leave once the sun was up. This time, Usopp didn't protest.

"Kaya," Usopp said, holding a big bag behind his back, ready to set off. We had started packing after what Zoro said. "Once I return, I'll have many more stories to tell you!"

Kaya laughed, sitting up in her bed. "I can hardly wait!"

Before leaving, Usopp insisted on saying his good-byes to the three boys he'd spoken to when we had arrived, and who turned out to be old friends of his. Goat-san had given us an extremely big supply of food, which would surely last us quite a while. We made sure we tied the food well to the bird's back. Chopper had made a lot of the medicine to make sure they were supplied with it, just in case. After Usopp came back, everyone got on the bird, and we were ready to go. The bird started flapping his wings, slowly getting off the ground. Chopper and Usopp were frantically waving to Goat-san, who was seeing us off.

…

_I'm not organized with my updating c8…Oh well, I hope you liked it! (Goat-san/Goat dude) LOL, I couldn't remember if he had a name, and thought that it might be Merry, but I decided to use those instead, just in case. _


	10. Battling

Chapter 10

(Nami's point of view)

"The heck?!" I yelled, staring at the mouse nose the girl had just ripped off. She sighed, gesturing for us to sit down. Sanji was swooning over her as Luffy walked around the house, messing with interesting furniture. So I was the only one to truly listen.

"I am so relieved to finally encounter normal people," the girl said. "This village is being screwed around with, and it's about time things got better."

"What's up with the noses? And why did this guy," I asked, grabbing Sanji by the back of his collar, "suddenly change his mind, and start thinking that animal noses looked more attractive?"

"Well, this didn't start a very long time ago. In fact, hardly a year has passed. We had a mayor that was, well, I wouldn't say great, but he wasn't bad either. Or so we thought at first. He knew how to handle the little village pretty well. At first, our village wasn't underground."

"Oh, really? How did you end up down here?"

"Well, the mayor one day had the bizarre idea of moving the village underground, with the excuse of the terrible heat strokes that kept increasing. Along with most of the citizens, I was pretty fond of that idea, and didn't mind, since the heat strokes really were awful. So it took about two years for us finally to be able to move underground. That's when the mayor showed his true colors. Once we settled down and started getting used to it, he decided he'd make a banquet for all the villagers as a welcoming to our _new home_. Most of the citizens showed up, but didn't come back on the same day. The banquet had lasted more than an entire day, apparently. But once they did return, they came back with those strange animal noses. I hadn't gone to the ball myself, due to a pretty bad cold. Honestly, I'm thankful to that cold, because I would have gone if it wasn't for it."

"Whoa, weird," I commented.

"Anyway, after that, most of the citizens had been taken over by this nose-morphing, and only a few normal people were left. Eventually, most of us were caught by men who worked for the mayor and ended up having morphed noses, too. I am, to my knowledge, the only one who is still normal. I even made a fake mouse nose to put on when I'm out to make sure I wasn't caught.

"In the end, it turned out that the mayor had originally had an animal nose, too, but did something to hide it from us. I found out quite recently that the reason he did all this is that at a certain point, there was an island where people with strange quirks like this lived. And he was one of them. I don't know what happened to that island and its people, but he had decided that he wanted to recreate this kind of race, and here we are. The problem is not only that we are forced to have noses such as these, but that the chemical they use to do this has side effects, such as hallucinations and occasionally acting like the animal that your new nose represents."

I looked over at Sanji, who was scolding Luffy for almost breaking something. _Until now, he seems pretty normal, minus the nose._ I looked back at the girl who was staring awkwardly at Luffy.

"He's weird," she said coolly.

I laughed. "Yup."

"Anyway, I have a few other noses made that I had wanted to give to my other fellow-ordinary-people-left, but they were caught before I could. So why don't you take them, instead?" she said, walking over to a chest of drawers and taking out a box.

"Uh…well, okay, I guess," I said, not liking the idea of having a weird nose on my face. Luffy, on the other hand, went wild. In a flash, he snatched the box from the girl and started looking through it. He chose a hawk's beak and placed it on his face. I chose the smallest one I could find, which happened to be a hamster's nose.

"Is there some kind of chemical or cure to reverse this effect?" I asked.

"Yes. In fact, the cure is on the upper ground. The herbs that grow on this island are extremely important, but ever since the mayor moved us here, none of us have been on top. Ever. But I wouldn't be surprised if he had supplied himself with the herbs before he came down here. And actually, there used to be a much bigger entrance to the underground village, but they closed it off once all of us had settled."

"Hmm," I mumbled, looking over at Luffy. "Luffy!"

He stopped drooling over his new nose and looked over at me. "What?"

"There's a bad guy you need to fight," I said. "Kay?"

"Okay!" he simply said, and went back to drooling.

"We'll take care of it," I reassured the girl, who until now didn't have a name. "What's your name?"

"Mira," she answered.

"Okay, but before we go after him, do you happen to have something I can wrap my leg with?" I asked. She looked down at my leg and her eyes widened, and she quickly ran into another room. She came back with a box full of white cloth, cotton, scissors, and more medical essentials. She started cleaning my wound and wrapping it. It felt better after that, although it was still a bit painful when I walked.

"Thank you! Anyway, so will you tell me where this guy is?" I asked.

She nodded, getting up. I put the hamster-nose on my own, which felt uncomfortable. She left us outside and pointed to a big building not from where her house was.

"It's extremely secure and surrounded with guards," she explained.

"That's alright, we've got it handled. Trust me," I said, grabbing both Sanji and Luffy by their collars and walking towards the building. "Excuse us."

"Nami-swan, your grip of love is wonderful!" Sanji commented. "And your new nose is beautiful!"

"Listen up," I said. "We need to get out of this place, and to do that, you guys need to defeat the mayor of this village. You understand?"

"But Nami-san, if Mira-chan's words were right, then the mayor is the one who gave us these beautiful new looks, so why would you want to kill him?!" Sanji asked.

"Oh great," I mumbled to myself. That chemical is working on him. I looked up at him and blinked innocently. "But Sanji-kun! I want to see the light of day again, and I can't do that without you beating him!"

Sanji immediately agreed to kick his ass. Phew, that was close.

"Now…LET'S GO!" I said, making sure they walked in front of me.

As soon as we got there, the guards were ready to attack.

"What business do you have with the mayor?" one of them asked, getting closer.

"I WANNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!" Luffy yelled, not knowing why I asked him to do so, but since he trusted us, he knew it was necessary. He stretched his arms behind him.

"Gomu gomu no…GATLING GUN!" he cried, bringing his arms back to the guards and punching wildly. Sanji went towards the door, only to be welcomed by more guards. He kicked them out of the way and kept going. I followed him, taking out my climatact. Guards were running after us. I turned around and managed to swipe a couple of them by hitting them with my weapon. I started forming clouds but Luffy came from behind and got rid of them for me. We kept running forward until we got to the gate. Luffy tried punching it to break it, but it was made of sea-stone so it only drained out his energy. Sanji also tried kicking it, but it was no good. It was too thick. Luffy then stretched out one of his arms and grabbed the top of the gate, quickly rapping his other arm around Sanji and me. His energy was starting to decrease, so he quickly jumped and flung over the gate, and we ended up falling into a crowd of guards.

"Who are you?!" one of them yelled, aiming a sword at us. Luffy regained his energy and kicked him out of the way. As we were attacking them and making our way through, I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my leg and fell down.

"Nami?!" Luffy looked back. Sanji was ahead of us, fighting. Luffy quickly held me up and kept going, fighting with his legs and free hand. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

The way he held me was uncomfortable, but my hands were free so I was able to use the climatact and help out. I made sure the cloud I made was bigger than usual, so the lightning could strike a bigger crowd.

"You're amazing, Nami-swan!" I heard Sanji say from behind us. We finally got to the door leading into the building. But guards were crowded in front of it. Luffy stopped running, and then put me down.

"Be right back," he said, then starting running again. He did his Gatling gun trick and wiped out almost the entire crowd of guards. Sanji took care of the rest. I was already on my feet again, and managed to walk after them.

"Shall I pick you up, Nami-san?" Sanji offered, wiggling with excitement.

"Oh, I guess, I can't really run, so-" I said, but Luffy had already snatched me and ran off. I looked back at Sanji, whose face was angry and disappointed at the same time. At last, we got to the door, which had a _huge_ lock on it.

"I can handle it," I said with a smirk. I told him to let go of me, and I walked to the out-cold guards and took a couple of their swords, then asked Luffy to stand on Sanji's shoulders and hold me up. They did so and I was able to reach the big lock. I started fiddling with it using the two swords I had. It was taking longer than I had expected.

"Oi, Nami, what's taking so long?" Luffy demanded. I used my uninjured leg to kick his head.

"I'M WORKING ON IT!" I yelled, finally able to unlock it. Luffy jumped off Sanji's shoulders and onto the ground. Together, we started trying to push open the door. Although I was trying as well, I felt like Sanji and Luffy were the ones doing the real pushing. When it finally opened, we made our way inside. It was a very fancy place, but surprisingly there weren't any guards. _Huh…_

There were stairs right ahead of us, so we decided to go that way. We kept going up and up and up. It seemed endless. We finally got to another big door, but this time it wasn't difficult for Luffy to break it open. A thin man, with a few gray hairs in his brown hair sat at a desk with five guards surrounding him. He had a very dark and big bear nose. And this time, the guards looked extremely tough. I was guessing that guy was the mayor. He looked up at us and blinked.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Is this the guy?" Luffy asked me. I nodded but told him to hold back for now.

"We heard you've been using chemicals on the villagers," I said.

"Why yes, to bring out the beauty of these noses. Don't you agree? Yours looks quite nice on you, young lady, I must say," he said, chuckling. I grabbed both the fake noses Luffy and I wore and tore them off.

"But Namiiii!" Luffy protested. The mayor's eyes widened slightly.

"My, my," he said, slowly getting up and cracking his neck a few times. "This is interesting."

Sanji suddenly started drooling, his eyes gleaming, and he wore the smile that he usually had on when he looked at a pretty lady. He was complimenting someone. I looked around but there weren't any women in the room.

"Hallucinations?" I whispered to myself. _This isn't good_.

The mayor gestured with his hand for the guards to attack us. I quickly walked over to Sanji, limping, and slapped his face. "SANJI-KUN!"

He shook his head and looked at me. "Yes, Nami-swaan?!"

I pointed to the two guards that were heading towards us. Sanji immediately stood in front of me and got ready to attack. This time, it wasn't as easy to knock them out. One of them was heading towards me. I quickly fumbled to take out my climatact and pointed it at him. I started forming a cloud, but I knew even if the lightning struck him, it would only do a little damage.

"What is that little toy of yours?" he asked, slowly getting closer to me and cracking his knuckles. I backed away a few steps.

"Something I use to send a shock through people," I explained, anxiously waiting for the cloud to grow.

"Is that so?" he said. He took out an axe and threw it at me. I barely dodged it, falling down. I started hurriedly crawling away from him.

"Come on come on come on!" I urged the climatact. When the cloud was finally big enough, I got up. He apparently didn't notice the cloud and kept throwing axes at me. I tried getting away from them fast as possible. Finally, lightning struck the guard and made him fall on his knees, but he was still conscious. He coughed hysterically for a while, then looked up at me with furious eyes.

"What did you just do?!" he yelled, struggling to get up. I took the opportunity and snuck behind him. I held my climatact high up, then swung it down on the back of his head. I kept wildly hitting him with my weapon, because honestly, I was freaked out. That made him fall over. I stopped hitting him once he was down and fell down myself. My leg was killing me.

I crawled over to the wall to rest and catch my breath. I looked up and saw that Sanji had finished off one of them and was working on another, and Luffy had already knocked down two of the guards. He was now walking towards the mayor, who seemed nervous.

"Although I find your nose really cool," Luffy said, getting closer to the mayor as he spoke, "for some reason my nakama said that I needed to defeat you. And I trust my nakama so...HERE I GO!"

He stormed towards the mayor, swinging his arms around as he ran. The mayor got out of his chair and took a deep breath. I could swear that those huge muscles that suddenly appeared on his arms hadn't been there before. Luffy threw him some punches which, surprisingly, he dodged really well. Sanji finished wiping out the remaining guard and came over to me.

"Are you okay, Nami-san?!" he said, his voice showing concern.

"Yeah, don't worry," I answered.

The mayor turned out to be much stronger than we thought. He was much stronger than the guards, and he was fast. The punches and kicks they were throwing caused the walls of the building to break.

"Gomu gomu no…BAZOOKA!" Luffy threw a punch at the mayor that hit him in the stomach, causing him to fly out of the building through one of the holes that they made. Luffy knew it wasn't over so he left the building after him.

"It's not safe here. We should get out, too," Sanji said. It was true, the building was falling apart. Sanji helped me make my way down the stairs and out of the building. Some of the guards had gained consciousness again, but Sanji took care of them. Once we were out, we noticed that a big crowd of villagers were watching Luffy and the mayor fight. They had terrified looks on their faces. The smashing and breaking of walls could be heard from where they were fighting. We finally got to where they were by following the dust that was formed by all the chaos. They were both facing each other, breathing heavily.

"And what do you care about this village?!" the mayor shouted, throwing a kick at Luffy, who dodged it. Luffy ignored the mayor's question and bit his thumb.

"Gear…THIRD!" he started blowing in his thumb, and it grew bigger as it filled with air. The mayor was terror stricken when he saw it.

"Gomu gomu no…PISTOL!" Luffy shouted as he attacked the mayor with his gigantic arm. His arm went through the walls of the big building, taking the mayor with it. After that, Luffy's arm got rid of the air that was inside it and he shrunk- a side effect of his third gear attacks. He lay in a pile of broken stones, resting.

Sanji and I walked over to Luffy, teasing him on his size. He had fallen asleep. Sanji picked Luffy up and we walked out of the mess. Citizens from all over the village were crowded in front of the building and were staring at us.

"What have you done to our mayor?!" they yelled. Some cried and others shouted angrily at us.

"I'm still confused, too, Nami-san," Sanji said to me. I put my hand on my forehead and sighed.

"All of you will feel better once we get that cure and turn you back to normal," I said, making my way through the crowd, who were trying to hurt us. Once we got away from them, Mira caught up with us, crying.

"I never expected for you to-" she said but I interrupted her.

"It's fine, we needed to do that for our own good as well, you know, so we could get this guy back to normal," I said, pointing at Sanji. "Now, I'd like to give Luffy to you for now, while Sanji and I go back to the building and look for the herbs you said he might have. It's worth a shot."

Mira nodded, taking Luffy and thanking us.

"But Nami-san, I like my nose the way it-" Sanji began, as we headed towards the building again, but I hit his head before he could finish what he was saying.

"NO. NO YOU DON'T. YOU LOOK PLAIN WEIRD WITH THAT THING ON YOUR FACE!" I yelled at him. He placed his hand on top of his duck beak, offended.

"You'll thank me," I said, groaning. We finally got back to the building. The crowd had cleared off a bit. Once we came in, the place was a mess. It was gonna be hard to find the place where he stored things like that. We didn't even know what it looked like, which made it even more difficult. Not to mention the fact that the place was huge. We started with the first floor and looked all over the place. In closets, the fridge, desks, drawers, and I even found a chest full of money –and I took it. After finishing with the first floor and failing to find what we wanted, we went up the stairs to the mayor's office.

We looked in his desk but it contained only papers. I sighed, sitting down to rest my leg. _If only Chopper was here. He might have been able to sniff around to see if there were any herbs in the building. _We slowly went back down the stairs and were about to get out of the building, when something dark green caught my eye. The place was a mess and parts of the wall were all over the floor. But I noticed something green sticking out from under one of the huge rocks that had fallen due to Luffy's pistol attack.

"Sanji-kun, could you remove that rock?" I asked, pointing to it.

"Sure, Nami-san!" he answered, kicking the rock out of the way. And sure enough, there was a squished box full of herbs under that rock. I let out a slight squeal as Sanji picked up the box. The herbs were flattened, but they were still usable. _Thank God_.

…

_The longest chapter I've written so far. Writing fight scenes isn't a strong point of mine, but I do hope you enjoyed it C:!_


	11. Complete again!

_We've come to the last chapter c:! I had fun writing this story, so I hope you had fun reading it 8D!_

…

Chapter 11

(Nami's point of view)

We arrived back at Mira's house with the herbs. She knew a little bit about medicine, and was able to make a drink out of the herbs and test it on Sanji.

"What's this?" Sanji asked, as he was not paying attention to what was going on.

"Uh…a refreshment?" I said, knowing he'd protest if I told him what it actually was. He thanked Mira and took a sip from it.

"Drink it all!" I insisted, pushing the cup and forcing him to swallow all of it. We waited, staring at him. He looked confused. We were starting to get impatient after five minutes.

"Why isn't it doing anything?!" I asked angrily, slapping Sanji on the head. Ten minutes later, we started seeing a change. The duck beak was at last starting to morph back into his normal human nose. Although, it was a bit disturbing to watch. Once the change was complete I looked at Sanji hopefully.

"Well? How do you feel?" I asked. He seemed dizzy and sleepy.

"Wonderful, Nami-swa-" he fell asleep_. Eh…alright? Side effect, perhaps?_

"Well at least we got rid of the beak," I said. "We should use all the herbs we've got and make a big amount of it, to make sure it'll be enough for everyone in the village."

It took three hours for Mira to finish making the medicine. We went around the village, barging into houses and forcing everyone to drink it. It might not have been the most friendly way to do it, but we didn't wanna waste our times making up excuses for them to drink it.

Luckily the village wasn't a big one, so it only took us one day to finish going around and curing the people. All of them ended up falling asleep in the end. It was a side effect of the medicine –or so I assumed.

…..

(Franky's point of view)

_Where did they go?! I've looked all over the entire island, and no sign of them. This is ridiculous; it's as if they've vanished into thin air._

"LUUFFYYYY!" I called out as I walked back to the Sunny. Calling their names was my last resort. "NAAMIIIII!"

…

(Back to Nami's point of view)

We encountered more people walking around the village, who still weren't cured yet, so we snuck up behind them and stuffed the medicine in their mouths.

"_Luffy! Nami!__" _a voice called out. I could hardly hear it, it was so far away. I tried my best to follow where it was coming from.

_"__Luffy! Nami!_" It became a little louder as I got closer to the tunnel. _Is that Franky's voice?_

Dragging Mira behind me, I ran into the tunnel and once I got to the end of it I looked up. "Franky! Over here!"

"_Nami?! Was that you? _" I heard Franky say. "_Where are you?" _

"OVER HERE! FOLLOW MY VOICE!" I cried out. I waited for a while. Suddenly Franky's voice was very loud and clear.

"What is this hole?! Is this where you guys have been all this time? No wonder I couldn't find you," he said. "I'LL BE RIGHT BACK. GONNA MAKE A LADDER."

"Who was that?" Mira asked.

"That's Franky. He's our crew's shipwright. If the materials are available, he can make absolutely anything you could think of."

"Wow," she marveled. We didn't have to wait long. He was back in a flash. I saw him lowering down a wooden ladder until it reached us. It was perfect.

"Well now you've got a way up," I told Mira. She gleamed in response.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO COME DOWN, WE'LL BE UP IN A BIT!" I called out to him, walking back towards Mira's house. Luffy had gone back to his normal size. I punched both him and Sanji on their heads to wake them up.

"Come on, we need to leave," I said, suddenly remembering the log pose we were supposed to get. I groaned.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Mira asked. I explained to her the situation, and how we needed a log pose back to the island we were on.

"We have a store here that sells maps of the grand line. Maybe they could help you."

She led us to the store and fortunately, he did have the log pose we needed. He only had ones to the islands close by, so we were lucky. It cost one heck of a fortune though. But of course with my skills, I was finally able to lower it to half the price.

"This was great help, thank you!" I said to Mira.

"I feel drugged," Sanji said rubbing his head. _Eheheh…_We finally got to the tunnel and started making our way up. I paused as I climbed and looked back at Mira, waving. We finally got out of the tunnel and Franky started pulling out the ladder.

"No, don't do that! Keep it," I told him. He cocked his head, but then shrugged and kept it.

"So how did you end up in there?" he asked as we walked back to the Sunny.

I pointed to Sanji.

"But the good news is, I got the log pose!"

As soon as we got back to the Sunny and were greeted by Brook, we set off back to the island.

"Once we get back, it won't be long until we meet up with the rest of our crewmates," I said, smiling. Luffy brightened up when I said that.

"OFF TO MEET OUR NAKAMA!" he yelled, raising his fist in the air.

….

[Arriving back at the island]

(Nami's point of view)

"The return journey was tough," I said, sitting down in relief that we had finally made our way back. Storms were after us the entire trip. Thankfully though, the weather on the island was warm and pleasant.

"I wonder if they're almost here," Luffy said, placing his hand on his stomach and swallowing hard.

"Sanj-"

"I KNOW," Sanji yelled at our captain, then turned to me. "Dinner's ready, Nami-san!"

…..

[A day away from the island]

(Robin's point of view)

As we sat on the bird, drenched to the bone from a heavy rain that surprised us that afternoon, Usopp was telling Chopper amusing stories, but this time they _were_ lies. I was drying my hair with a dry shirt of mine when I noticed Zoro, who had fallen asleep right after the rain, slowly starting to slip down the side of the bird. I quickly crossed my arms and sprouted two of them from each side of his legs, then grabbed his ankles. He still slept. I finally managed to pull him, then place him between Usopp and Chopper. They looked over at me confusingly.

"Why'd you put him here?" Usopp asked.

"To make sure he doesn't fall off."

He shrugged and proceeded with one of his stories.

"And then, the boss launched a bomb at me…BOOM!" Usopp cried, throwing his hands up in the air for effects. Chopper gasped.

"But of course," he continued, leaning in closer to Chopper. "He didn't succeed in defeating me."

Chopper's eyes were full of admiration as he clapped for Usopp.

"BUT IT WASN'T OVER YET! I shot him down with my powerful slingshot and he was down in no time! I stood above him…" he said, standing up to act out the part, "and started kicking him! Like this!"

He used Zoro as an example and starting kicking him.

"And this!"

"AND LIKE THIS!"

Chopper's eyes gleamed. Zoro started groaning to himself.

"And then PUNCHED HIM! LIKE THIS!"

He threw a punch at Zoro.

"Uh…Usopp, maybe you should stop…" Chopper warned.

Zoro finally sat up. Usopp stopped.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Zoro raged. Usopp pointed to me.

"IT'S ROBIN'S FAULT!" he yelled and quickly huddled behind Chopper, who was in his small form, so it wasn't helping him very much.

"GEEZ!" Zoro yelled back, standing up and walking to the bird's neck in order to sit in peace. It was getting dark. The next morning we were going to arrive on the island. We were going to be very late in returning the bird, so Nami, I was sure, was going to rage at us for spending even more money due to how long we were gone.

Chopper had fallen asleep on top of Usopp while Zoro was draped over the bird's neck. It was a warm night, so they didn't need to be covered. I couldn't read anymore since it got dark, so I decided I'd try to get some sleep myself.

I woke up to the sound of the bird's loud chirp. Everyone else was still asleep. They were heavy sleepers, unlike me. I got up and moved closer to the bird's head to see what he was going on about. We had reached the island. As we got closer, I was able to see the Sunny floating peacefully near the shore. When the bird finally landed, the rest of our crew noticed and enthusiastically jumped out of the Sunny to meet us. Surprisingly, Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper were _still_ asleep. Nami opened her arms as she ran towards me.

"ROOOBBIIIINNN!" she yelled, giving me a big hug. She sniffed. "Don't leave me alone so long with all these idiots!"

I smiled, patting her back. "I'm glad to see you, Nami!"

Luffy had already gone up the bird's back. He was picking on his crewmates to wake them up.

"OI, ZORO, WAKE UP! LET'S HAVE A PARTY!" Luffy yelled, poking Zoro's head with a stick.

Usopp and Chopper had already awakened from the commotion, and jumped at their captain, wailing.

"LUFFY! I MISSED YOU!" Chopper cried. Franky greeted me while Brook asked to see my panties. Obviously I refused his request and was next welcomed by Sanji, who was wiggling as he got closer to me.

"Robiiiin-Chwan! Would you like some coffee? Food? A drink? My love?" he asked.

"Coffee, please," I said, chuckling.

"WAKE UP ALREADY!" I heard Luffy yell out as he punched Zoro, who wasn't responding to his pokes. How I'd wakened him with simple pokes back in Usopp's homeland was a mystery.

When the group finally assembled on the Sunny's deck, a banquet was held to celebrate our reunion. It was similar to the many banquets we'd held in the past, but near the end, the atmosphere suddenly went unnaturally quiet. Everyone tried to identify what was missing, until we finally realized that Luffy had disappeared. We frantically started looking around the deck. Suddenly we heard gurgling coming from the side of the ship. We hurriedly ran over to the side and bent down. He had fallen off and was drowning.

"YOU IDIOT!" everyone yelled. I laughed.

….

_Sharing a story I've written with people and getting reviews on it really does bring me joy *-*! Thank you to all the reviewers and who followed and favorited it, and of course to all the readers in general, and to my mom, who helps me by editing my stories. THIS HAS BEEN FUN 8D!_

_And, as a response to __**RoronoaRobin**__, it wouldn't let me reply to you, so here is my thank you! Your review made me happy! Thank you very much 8D! I actually did reply to what you said about writing a fanfiction centered on Zoro and Robin's relationship in Chapter 8. But yeah, the idea of ZoRobin is exciting!_


End file.
